Hollywood Heights( Destiny or Fluke?)
by Val9898
Summary: Loren is dating Cam, but does she love him? Eddie is dating Chloe and loves her so much, but does Chloe love him or his cash? Will Eddie and Loren end up together or will everything crash burn. Please Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this my first FanFic hope you guys like it!**

Loren was getting ready for her big date…. With Cam. She had such strong feelings for him, but she never knew if she truly loved him. As Loren was getting ready she notice something that she truly did love, but who didn't? She sung to this thing for so long hoping one day to meet, but she knew that was a long shot. She was looking at the poster of Eddie Duran in his black jacket looking as gorgeous as ever. She thought how lucky Chloe was to have him, BUT she cant think like that she has boyfriend. That she loved?

Nora- LOREN! (Nora yelled braking Loren from her thoughts)

Loren- Whats up mom?

Nora- Camerons hereeeee! (she said with the biggest smirk ever)

Loren- Okay im on my way out!

(in the other room)

Nora- You better not brake her heart

Cam- I promise, your daughter is very special to me

Nora- Ugh, I hope so….. I hope so

( Nora loved cam, he has been dating her daughter for nearly a year. Though she has never heared loren admit her love for him. She could definetly tell though that he was truly in love with her.)

Loren- Im ready!

Cam and Nora- Wow!

Loren blushes

Cam takes her hand

Cam- you look gorgeous

Loren- thank you

Cam opens the door- Shall we?

Loren laughs- of course

Nora yells from the house- Be careful, love you!

Loren- love you to!

Cam and Loren in the car

Loren- So! Where are you taking me!

Cam laughs- it's a surprise, but for the right price maybe I can tell you ( Cam smiles his almost perfect smile)

Loren leans in and kisses his cheek

Loren- Kay! Now tell me!

Cam- Fine! I wanted to take you to a special concert you will love

Lorens eyes widen when she saw where he was parking and let out a squeal making cameron laugh

**Tell me what you think and give me ideas! I really wanna continue doing this, but pleaseeee help me with ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got really bored so I decide to continue on to Chapter 2. I really wish for positive reviews, but I will understand the bad reviews. Just don't make it on how terrible a writer I am, at least help me become a better writer! Lots of love!**

Eddie was calling Chloe a bunch of times but she never answers! Eddie was mad this was his first home concert and she has not even sent him a text to explain her not showing up. Eddie was full of rage, but had to put that aside for tonight.

The door opens

Eddie- Papa Max!

Max- hey son long time no hug! (Max hugs his son)

Eddie- yeah I know!

Max- so how are you feeling? Excited about tonight?

Eddie- you know it! I love my fans and will do anything for them!

Max-(max raised an eyebrow questionably) everything?

Eddie- Haha, okay not everything

Max- Haha yea well ill let you get ready

Eddie- Okay thanks

At that, Eddie got pumped up and ready to sing

Loren- Oh my god! Oh my god!

Cam- I thought you would like it

Loren- You got me tickets to see Eddie Duran! Mel is gonna hate me!

Cam- Haha

Loren- ( Calms down and looks into Cam's eyes) Thank you so much ( she hugs him)

Cam- You're welcome babe

Cam takes lorens hand and notices her blush. He knew Loren was really shy in public, but that was reason why he loved her so much. When should he tell her though?

Cam takes loren to the front row. He would do anything for this girl.

Eddie- How all you doing tonight!

Audience- Cheers

Eddie sings- Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul? Under your skin, just let it take control

Loren is ecstatic and nearly forget shes with Cam.

Eddie was getting to his brigde and wanted to make one fans dream come true and grab their hand

Loren puts her hand up as high as she could

Eddie sees this girl beautiful eyes, perfect hair, breathtaking. She stuck out from everyone.

He gets closer and closer and touches her hand and feels it immediately. The Spark, the electricity running up his arm. He never wanted to let go, but reality hit him and much as it hurt he let go of her hand.

Loren was frozen, did she really just have a moment with Eddie Duran! She felt different though when he touched her hand. Nothing like what she felt for Cam. Cam! She completely forgot he was here. She turns to see not Cam but a green monster, Cam seemed jealous!

Cam was building up with anger he completely regretted bringing Loren here. She looked in awe up at that spoiled popstar. He wanted to break his jaw. Loren just stared at him with apologetic eyes. He knew that he looked mad, but didn't care and just walked out to get some air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tonight I got bored and couldn't sleep. Damn colds! Heres Chapter 3 still waiting on those reviews!**

All eddie saw was the girl running after some guy out of concert, Eddie couldn't help but feel this pain in his heart. She has a boyfriend. EDDIE! You have a girlfriend. Ugh wherever she is.

Loren heard the song end and felt sad she didn't see the ending. She was looking for Cam. She just didn't know why he would just leave and be so jealous for no reason.

She already walked past two creepy allies before seeing the blond hair she was looking for. She ran up to him feeling a little guilt.

Loren- Cam?

Cam- ….

Loren- Cam will talk to me please?

Cam looks up into lorens beautiful eyes

Loren- want to explain what happened in their?

Cam- your eyes showed….. Love for him and he had the same look in his eyes

Loren- What do you mean?

Cam- Why would you think he would ever even care about you?

Loren- Are we really talking about Eddie Duran the guy who held my hand of a second at a concert?

Cam- Loren! Don't lie you felt a connection with him!

Loren- I don't even know him Cam! Your acting ridiculous right now!

Cam- …..

Loren cared about Cam so much, but never saw him as her prince that will take her off her feet one day. It seemed Eddie was always the one in that spot and she didn't even know the guy.

She felt so guilty, she hugs cameron until he hugged her back. She didn't want to fight with him. She like this side of him.

Cam pulled back from the hug and pulled loren into a passionate kiss.

Loren wanted to push away because she felt embarrassed but she felt like she owed him kissed him back.

Jake- Eddie! That was a sick concert-( jake was cut off by seeing Loren and Cameron nearly swallowing each other)

Eddie felt jealous for some reason, he knew it was the same girl. He just ignored it and walked straight to the limo.

Loren finnaly broke the kiss and went home with Cam.

Loren walked in to hopefully see Nora, but nope. She decides to call mel and tell her what happen.

Mel picks up the phone

Mel- Well isn't it the girl I call me "best friend"

Loren- Haha, well you wont believe the night I had with Cam today

Mel- TMI! JK what happen

Loren- Nothing like that! Im not ready!

Mel- Okay, Okay stop stalling and tell me!

Loren- He brought me to Eddie Durans homecoming concert!

Mel- I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

Loren- Haha relax and guess what?

Mel- What!

Loren- Eddie grabbed my hand and we had a "moment"

Mel- you to are going to get married and have babies!

Loren- Well lets not forget I have a boyfriend haha who was extremely jealous I may add

Mel- you had a fun night, I want more info tomorrow okay?

Loren- Okay, haha bye!

Mel- Still hate you, bye Lo!

Loren hung up and found a note on the table from her mom:

_Out with Don, wont be home till late_

_Love you!_

Loren sighed and just went to her room, she felt a song coming

Loren got her guitar and started strumming. Then the worlds seem to flow right out her mouth.

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me, hover in there air like im a daydream oh._

She wrote it down and kept singing it in till it was surely stuck in her head. She looked at her clock and notice the time. 11:00, but she wasn't tired at all. She changed into comfy clothes, jeans and sweatshirt with some uggs. She got her Ipod and got in her car and drove to her secret spot.

Eddie could not get that girl out his mind, those big brown eyes and perfect smile made him smile. Then, he thought of Chloe again he should not be thinking about another girl like this. Speaking of Chloe where is she?

He picked up his phone then put it back down. He felt like he could care less. He got his car keys and drove to the only spot he knew he could think about that mystery girl.

Loren sat there listening to Adele when their was a tap on her shoulder and she immediately jumped.

**What you think about this Chapter? Hope you all liked it! Review and comment some ideas to make my story better! Thanks Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the next chapter imma start to include Chloe more and maybe even Nora's Romance. Tell what you all think!**

Loren jumped but when she saw who it was she kinda relaxed

Eddie knew it was her the girl, and immediately he felt he wanted to know more about this girl.

Eddie- Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I didn't know anyone was here

Loren- Its okay by the way my name is Loren, Loren Tate

The angels name is Loren

Eddie- well my name is-

Loren- Eddie, I know I was at your concert today (she smiled with a small blush creeping onto her cheeks)

Eddie- yea I know

Loren eyes widen he remembers me?

Eddies phone begins to buzz, he didn't want to pick it up. He knew though he had to.

Eddie- excuse me

Eddie answers his phone

Eddie- Hello

Chloe- hey babe

Eddie- where have you been?!

Chloe- im sorry I had a fitting, but I can come over tonight if you want?

Eddie sighs- No not tonight, im I am just really annoyed by you right now

Chloe- Oh okay, Bye Love you!

Eddie- Bye

Loren looks at she starting to feel uncomfortable

Eddie- sorry about that

Loren- its alright

Eddie- So Loren Tate, why are you here in my spot?

Loren- Funny, but this my spot

Eddie smiled she was so cute he thought

Loren got a stick and made a line

Loren- Don't cross and we wont have any problems( she smiled sweetly)

Eddie- Haha why not

Loren- Reasons

Eddie- So why do you come up here?

Loren- mostly to think or relax

Eddie- Really what are you thinking about

Loren- My music

Eddie was surprised

Eddie- you sing? Can I hear you?

Loren smiled sweetly- Im sorry no, im not a big fan of singing in public

Eddie- I get it, but ill get you to sing for me one day

Loren laughed

Loren- Why are you up here?

Eddie thought to think about you!

Eddie- To think about… my realtionship with Chloe

Eddie thought it was true they have been kinda rocky lately

Loren- oh yea

Eddie- yea

Loren phone rang

Loren- Hello

Nora- Where are you!

Loren- Im on my way home

Nora- From where!

Loren- My secret spot

Nora- Okay, well come home its 10 minutes till midnight and you have school tomorrow

Loren- kay im on my way home

Loren hung up and stood up.

Loren- I have to go, thanks for listening

Eddie- No prob you to

Loren was starting to walk when eddie lightly grabbed her arm

Eddie- Loren?

Loren- yea?

Eddie- Can I have your number, I don't want this to be the last I see you

Loren- Same, here( hands her phone over and takes his)

Loren-kay its all set see you later

Eddie- bye

Loren walks away smiling from ear to ear.

Eddie turns around and looks at the City. All he could do was smile, but his smile was broken when he remembered Loren has a boyfriend, and I have a girlfriend. Shit!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Review! I wanna add more drama! Comment anything you wanna add and I will do the best I cant to get it in!**

_Loren was singing her new song in her room. Feeling calm and relaxed, when she hears a light knock on the door. _

_Loren- its open!_

_Eddie walks in and smiles_

_Eddie- That was beautiful Lo_

_Loren giggled, she nevers giggles_

_Eddie came closer to her, just inches away_

_Eddie- Loren, Loren, Loren, _

Nora- Loren! Wake up!

Loren- Sorry mom am I late for school?

Nora- No but you were kissing the air, wanna explain that?

Loren blushed- haha I don't know I better get ready

Nora walked out barely hiding her smile

Lorens phone vibrated and guessed it was probably mel, but no it wasn't it was a twitter update.

_**CHLOED FINSHED!**_

_Chloe Carter was found sneaking out of former actor Tyler Rorke's Apartment. Eddie Duran was found putting Chloe's things outside his Penthouse. ( shows pic of Tyler Kissing Chloe)_

Loren felt so sorry for him, how could she break Eddie's heart. She decided to call him to check up.

Eddie- Hello?

Loren- Hey its me

Eddie- Oh haha sorry I have had a rough day

Loren- I heared

Eddie-….. Hey wanna hangout today

Loren- Eddie, I don't know

Eddie- I know we have just met, but you're the only person I wanna see right now

Loren- Okay ( She smiled)

Eddie- ill have a driver come get you at your school, Okay?

Loren- Okay that sounds good bye

Eddie- Bye

Loren got all of her stuff and was really excited for today

Eddie for once smiled today, all because of that girl. He decided to take a shower and brush his teeth. He didn't want to smell like alcohol around loren.

The day went by so slowly, she felt like the clock was doing this on purpose.

When the day finnaly ended she did her daily gossip with mel, then she went outside to find a man in a suit with a sign that had her name on it. She hugged mel and kissed cameron.

Cam-Ugh

Loren- Stop it

Cam- Fine for you ( he smiled)

Loren- bye see you later tonight

Loren ran into the car, she was so excited to see eddie.

Eddie heard a knock on the door and almost skipped to the door, but stopped dead in his tracks.

Eddie- What are you doing here!

Chloe was in tears- Eddie I love you please!

Eddie- If you loved me you never would of don't this!

Chloe- Please let me explain

Eddie- No -Loren

Loren- Im so sorry I should go

Eddie- No!

Chloe- Yes!

Eddie- leave her alone!

Loren could not believe he was defending her

Chloe grunted and walked out nearly knocking loren over

Loren walked into Eddies penthouse and closes the door

Eddie- im so sorry about that

Loren- Its okay

Eddie- …..

Loren changing the subject- I want you to hear my song

Eddie smiled- Okay

Loren took out her Ipod and played a recording of her singing "Mars". She couldn't sing in front of him, she would faint or better yet get nauseous.

Eddie listen to her voice. It was beautiful, just like her. Eddie knew he was falling for this girl more and more everyday. He knew her for only two days, but it felt to be days, months, maybe even years.

Loren watched eddie listen to the song. He seemed to like it, a lot.

When the song ended eddie looked at loren straight in the eyes.

Eddie- that was….. Beautiful

Loren smiled- thank you

Eddie- you have such an amazing talent you know that right?

Loren blushed

Eddie loved it when she blushed, made him like her even more.

Then he doesn't realize what he is doing, hes leaning into lorens lips.

Loren sees eddie look at her lips and finds her leaning in too…..

**Sorry had to stop here I know it's a short chapter, ill try to make the next one longer. BTW thank TaylorFason for the amazing Reviews. I love your stories too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review and give me ideas!**

His lips were so close to mine I felt his breath. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but reality hit me I cant do this to Cam.

I pulled back

Eddied had a confused look on his face.

Loren- im sorry I need to go

Eddie- Wait don't please

Loren wanted to stay, but she couldn't stop thinking about Cam

Loren just walks out not looking back to a sad Eddie. Her brain told her she was right to leave, but her heart felt it broke into a million pieces. Eddies look on his face when she pulled back, she will never ever get that out of her head.

Loren got a cab and got dropped off at Cams house. His parents seem to not be home because all she saw was one light, in his bedroom.

Eddie could not believe what had just happen. He thought she felt the same way. Eddie knew loren felt guilty for almost betraying her boyfriend. Loren had such a big heart and never wanted to hurt anyone ever.

Loren finds the front door open, she walks in to see the house a mess. Everything is on the ground shattered, she believes Cam is hurt and runs upstairs to find something she didn't expect from Cam.

Cam was all over a girl…. It was kim! Loren was feeling guilty before for what she almost did with eddie.

Loren- Cam!

Cam jumps up- Loren! Its not what it looks like!

Kim jumps up to trying to reach her jacket

Loren goes across the room and throws it at her and then goes back to glaring to Cam, scratch that Cameron!

Loren- I left eddies house when he was about to kiss me to find this!

Cameron- I just… I …

Loren- Just shut it im done with you

Loren runs out of the house not knowing where to go. The weird thing is, it did hurt but she wasn't heart broken. She now knew she had to go do something she should of done that first night.

Eddie just sat their knowing she was probably with her dumb ass boyfriend right now. It just made him so he banged with fist on the piano. Then their was a sudden knock at the door.

Eddie- Loren?

Loren didn't say anything she just kissed him. It was a sweet kiss on the lips.

Eddie broke apart and looked in her eyes for regret or anything. All he saw was the same thing he saw that first night on stage. He kisses her more passionately this time leading her to the couch. Loren rapped her hands around Eddies neck while he laid he down not breaking their kiss. Loren and Eddie broke apart to catch their breath.

Loren out of breath- I needed to do that

Eddie- haha, but what happened with your boyfriend?

Loren got up from under Eddie

Loren- I caught him cheating on me

Eddie was shocked

Loren- The sad thing is I could of cared less because I was on my to dump him any ways

Eddie couldn't help but smile

Loren's phone goes, Eddie lets out a cute angry grunt

Loren- Hello

Nora- Hey honey I wont be home in till Monday is that okay?

Loren- yes of course mom( smiling at eddie)

Nora- Okay be safe, and I mean the other meaning to

Loren- haha bye mom love you

Nora- Love you too

Eddie had curious look on his face that made Loren laugh.

Eddie- what?

Loren- Nothing, my mom will out of town for the rest of the weekend

Eddie flirtatiously- Really?

Loren- Eddie what are we now?

Eddie grabs loren's hand

Eddie-Whatever you wanna be

Loren couldn't help but smile on how kind he was

They end talking all night and loren falls asleep on his chest

Eddie couldn't help but stair at a girl who used to be just a fan to him and now means the whole world to him. He knew he would protect her forever.

Loren woke up to her phone ringing, she picked up her phone

and look at the clock-3:00 am

Loren-uhh hello?

Cam- please let me explain!

Loren- Explain what!( she notices her voice rise and goes outside)

Cam- I was upset about you being with that loser and kim conforted me

Loren- It looked a lot more then comforting

Cam- Please give me another chance

Loren- no I have to go

Cam- Please

Loren hung up and leaned against the wall. After what seemed to be 5 minutes she walked into penthouse.

Eddie woke up

Eddie- Hey

Loren- Sorry I didn't mean to wake you

Eddie- Waking up to you? Don't ever apologize for that

Loren Laughed

Eddie opens his arms- Come, im getting cold

Loren jumps into his arms and falls asleep in a matter of seconds

_Loren- mommy why are you crying_

_Nora-….._

_Loren- Mommy!_

_Loren turns around and sees a dark figure_

_Loren- Hello?_

_Person- No one will ever love you_

_Loren wanted to snap back but her voice was gone_

_Person- Every man will end up leaving you!_

_Loren sees eddie, he laughs and just walks away_

_Loren wanted to scream and cry_

_Person- Loren!_

Eddie- Loren wake up!

Loren-What, oh im sorry

Eddie- were you having a nightmare

Loren- yea but don't worry about it

Eddie- you know you can tell me anything

Loren- I know, and when im ready to talk about you will be the first person I talk

Eddie smiles and puts a sweet kiss on her lips

Loren- What time is it?

Eddie- 10 am why?

Loren- Great! Im gonna be late for work!

Eddie laughed, he thought she looked so cute all flustered

Loren laughed, kissed him on the cheek, and ran out the door

When Loren left Eddie wouldn't stop smiling, he called Jake. He wanted to do something for his girl, yes girl.

Jake- Eduardo! I nearly forgot you exist!

Eddie- Haha, I wanna talk to you today

Jake- About?

Eddie- Some new talent found


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You for all the kind Reviews! Don't forget comment any ideas you have for my story! Lots of Love!**

Loren was working her shift at the Café. She couldn't stop thinking about Eddie and that kiss. It just made her smile more.

Mel- Well is that my best friend!

Mel and Adam walk in

Loren- Hey Mel!

Mel- So whats up

Loren- What do you mean?

Mel- I have known you for to long to know nothings up

Loren- Haha good point

Mel-Kay well tell me!

Loren- First off I found out Cam cheated on me with Kim!

Mel- I never liked him

Loren- Haha well you liked him when you introduced us

Mel- Haha oh yeaaa

Loren- Kay Well right before I found that out eddie was about to kiss me!

Mel- You kissed him back, right Lo!

Loren blushed- I did the second time I saw him

Mel- How did you deny him the first time!

Loren- I felt guilty because of Cam

Mel- Oh, STILL!

Loren- Haha well the second time I saw him, was when I found out about Cam

Mel- Haha, Speak of the Jack ass

Cam- Lo, please

Loren turned and got back to work

Cam- Is the reason you wont take me back because of that spoiled rockstar

Loren- No! Did you forget that you cheated on me!

Cam- Im sorry I didn't know what I was thinking!

Loren- Please just leave!

Eddie was so excited to see Loren, he drove to the café she works at only to find her upset

Loren- Just Leave!

Cam- He will never ever fall for you Lo!

Loren- …..

Eddie was furious, but he knew he couldn't make a scene. He felt so bad because Lo had to here all of this trash coming out of this asses mouth.

Cam- Don't come to me if he breaks you heart

Loren- Trust me I wont go to you for any reason

Cameron frowned and walked out. He was beyond pist at that annoying popstar. He knew he was gonna get her back, one way or another.

Loren sighed and sat down. She rubbed her temples thinking about if he could be right. She barely knew Eddie, does she trust him.

Eddie got up from his hiding spot and sat down right next to Loren.

Eddie- Hey

Loren- Hey Eddie (Trying to fake a smile)

Eddie- Are you okay?

Loren sighs- No

Eddie- I saw, I think he doesn't like me

Loren smiles- You think?

Eddie laughs and takes lorens hand

Eddie- I have surprise for you

Loren- Really! I hope its as good as my last one!

Eddie- What was your last one

Loren blushes- Going to your concert

Eddie smiles and grabs her hand- Come

Loren takes off her apron and throws it behind the counter- Lets go

Nora was at this bar with Don, He was talking to the manager.

Don- Hey Nora, this is my top patient(laughs) Max Duran

Nora was speechless- Wow what an honor to meet you I was a huge fan of you and Katie

Max- Really, Don you got a good taste a women

Nora blushes- Nice meeting you, but I have to go see my daughter

Don turns to Nora- Im sorry for cutting the trip short

Nora-Its okay, bye

Don kisses Nora goodbye and Nora was on her way

Loren- Eddie?

Eddie smiles- yea

Loren- Why are we at your managers office?

Eddie- Come in and you will find out

Loren smiles and walks in

Jake- Eduardo!

Eddie- Jake! This the wonderful Loren Tate

Jake- I heard so much about you

Loren blushes- So why am I here?

Jake leaves the room for Eddie to explain this to Loren

Eddie- I think its time you show your talent

Loren- What? Eddie I cant.

Eddie-You have talent, If you don't wanna sing it for him let him hear the one off your Ipod

Loren takes out her Ipod- Okay here

Eddie smiles- Okay, but if he likes it your gonna have to sing in front of him sometime

Loren saw care in Eddies eyes. She trusted him, the first guy she ever truly trusted.

Loren smiles- Okay

Jake walks in with a women a little heavy on the eye make up.

Jake- This is Kelly by the way

Kelly- Hi, wow shes cute and can sing, Eddie you weren't lying

Loren turns her head to Eddie, She knew she was going to do this.

Jake- Okay now let me hear the demo

Eddie was handing the Ipod to Jake

Loren- Wait!

Jake, Eddie, and Kelly look her way wondering if she was questioning this.

Loren- I wanna do it live, do you have a giutar here

Jake smiles- Of course, Kelly go get a giutar

Eddie- Are you really gonna do this

Loren- Yes, I want to

Kelly hands loren the giutar and sits on the couch, Eddie joins her.

Loren Starts strumming the giutar-_ They tell me its nice this time of year, back down on earth, but my heads been in the clouds im acting weird. And lost for words._

Loren looked straight at Eddie through the whole song. She wrote this song for him after that night at the Avalon.

Eddie loved the sound of her voice even more live and it seemed Jake and Kelly felt the Same way.

Loren-_ Might as well be Mars_

Loren put the giutar down and looked up at the 3 people who just heard her sing.

Jake, Kelly, Eddie- Wow

Jake- Loren Tate you are true talent

Eddie- I told you!

Jake- I would love to manage you…

Loren felt a little disappointed- but?

Jake- I don't have time to manage another client

Kelly- Ill do it!

Eddie- Are you sure Kelly?

Kelly- Yes im sure, but its not my decision

Loren smiles- I would love it if you could manage me

Kelly smiles- Okay well I better get started to making a name for Loren Tate!

Loren was excited! She never believed this could happen ever in her life!

Eddie- Are you ready?

Loren-for what?

Eddie smiles-your new life

Loren jumped up and hugs Eddie

Loren- As long as your with me

**What you guys think! I hope you all love it! I will try to get the next chapter up tonight! Don't forget about those Reviews people! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter I had a little writers block, sorry if it's a bad one. **

Chloe was a mess, she felt so stupid. She was so obvious, she should have been more careful. She wasn't giving up though she will get Eddie back. She decides to go on his website to check on her boy toy.

_**Eddie Duran Over Carter!**_

Right next to the title is a pic of that little twerp she saw at Eddies. She was outraged and tried to think up a plan to get that little girl out of his life.

Nora was at home looking for her daughter. She went in her room and smiled, but frowned when she saw nothing. She knew Loren was growing up and was probably with Cam right now. That made her stomach drop thinking about what they could be doing.

Nora heard the door open and ran to the door only to find…

Eddie was on his way to Loren's house, he was so happy she had finally sung her song. When he got to her house he ran to the other side of the car and opened the door for her. Loren blushed and I took her hand and walked into her house.

Eddie- You were amazing today

Loren blushes again- Thank you, its because I knew you their right next to me

Eddie cupped her chin and leaned into a kiss, Loren didn't hesistate and she kissed him back. Loren opened her mouth slightly allowing Eddies tongue in.

Nora- Loren?

Eddie and Loren broke their heated kiss instantly, Loren's face became red.

Loren- Hi mom!

Nora smirked- Hi honey

Eddie rubs his neck- Okay ill call you later

Loren- haha yea bye

Loren closes the door and turns to her mom with her hands on her hips.

Nora- Loren? What happened to Cam?

Loren- Ugh I don't wanna talk about him

Loren walks over to the fridge and gets water

Nora- what did he do?

Loren sighs- he was cheating on me

Nora- What! Im gonna kill him!

Loren- Mom stop it!

Nora cooled down

Loren- I barely cared because I was falling for Eddie anyways

Nora - I could definitely tell that

Loren- Yeah, I really like him and he got me a chance I become famous

Nora- What!

Loren- I played my song for him and his managers and now I have my own

Nora sighs- Loren, what happens if he breaks your heart

Loren- He wouldn't do that

Nora- Are you sure?

Loren got angry- Not every guy in the world is like Trent!

Loren regretted the words as soon as she said it, she looked at her mom and she was tearing up.

Loren- im sorry, I… I

Nora- Loren its okay…

Loren walks to her room, she couldn't believe what she said.

Cam was at the gym punching a bag. He thought it as Eddie stupid Duran. Cam was so mad that a stupid rockstar stole his girl. He knew he needed to find a way to get her back. He loved her so much and never even got a chance to say it. Maybe that's what he should tell her. Just in case though he needed a plan "B"

_He will never stay with you!_

_He will leave just like I did!_

Loren woke up, the dreams were coming back. "he" was haunting her mind again. She walks out of her bedroom hoping to see her mom and breakfast, but all she saw was some pancakes and a note.

_Loren, _

_I went to work early this morning_

_Be safe _

_Love you_

Loren felt a little guilty she knew her mom was still upset, she just took one pancake and drove to Eddies for a little cheering up.

Eddie was inspired, he came up with a new song that explain his and Loren's relationship. He couldn't wait to show her his new song, he then had an idea. Why should it be solo? It should be a duet, he went back to his writing.

There was a knock at the door

Eddie jumped up and ran to the door

Loren- hey someone looks excited to see me.

Eddie- of course I am

Eddie grabs loren by the waist and kisses her passionately. He loved kissing this girl, it felt like it was always their last. Loren pushed him on the couch. They broke apart to catch their breath and stair into each others eyes.

Eddie- are you okay?

Loren- yea im fine why

Eddie- your just really stiff

Loren sighs- Im sorry im just thinking about something

Eddie gets off Loren- You know you can tell me anything

Loren sits up- I know

Eddie- Loren please tell me

Loren never actually shared her feelings with anyone. Eddie felt different though, she felt like he could tell her anything.

Eddie sighs- Lo

Loren interrupts him- Its about my farther

Eddie just realized that he never met her farther, he just sat their silently urging her to continue.

Loren looks down at her hands- He left me and my mom when I was 4.

Eddie was shocked on how a man could possibly do that

Loren- Lately hes been popping into my head again

Eddie- Because of what happened with Cameron

Loren- yea its hard to trust any guy

Eddie- even me

Loren nods

Eddie takes lorens hand and with the other tilts her head up

Eddie- I will not let anyone hurt

Loren puts on a sad smile- That's what Cam said

Eddie got a little angry about that, all the guys she cared about treated her like shit

Eddie- im sorry

Loren- For what you didn't do anything

Eddie- I know, but you were always treated badly

Loren- I know

After about 30 minutes

Eddie- I wanna show you something

Loren smiles- haha what

Eddie sat at the piano- _We never would of met, we never would have had a chance, if there was no music_

Eddie continued and loren sat their in awe. It was an upbeat party song and Eddie kept on singing and looking at Loren making her blush even more.

Eddie ends the song- so what do you think, its about you

Loren smiled from ear to ear- Really, it was amazing

Eddie got up- Really

Loren hugs him-yes its perfect

Lorens phone rings

Loren- Hello

Kelly- Loren!

Loren-Kelly?

Kelly- of course

Loren looks at eddie- So whats up

Kelly- I wanna know If your free today?

Loren- yea I guess

Kelly- Okay cool I want you to come to the office so we can talk about my idea to get you out their

Loren- Kay cant wait bye!

Eddie- What was that about

Loren laughs- Stuff

Eddie grins- Your not gonna tell me?

Loren- nope, but you will find out later

Eddie- haha, kay

Chloe was about to walk in to Eddies penthouse, when he heard laughing of a girl. She couldn't take it she was gonna destroy this girl now.

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Let me know about anything! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

Chloe just storms in without even knocking.

Eddie- Chloe!

Loren just froze in shock

Chloe- Why is she here

Eddie- Because I want her here

Chloe- haha! Look at her!

Loren was getting annoyed by her- get out, he doesn't want you!

Chloe- Um excuse me, do you know who your talking to little kid

Loren- Yep, Eddies ex right?

Chloe was shocked, and Eddie was trying to hide his smile

Eddie- Chloe get out, im done with you

Chloe- Just wait, ill get you back

Eddie closes the door and looks at Loren

Eddie- Nice come back

Loren smiles- Thank you

Chloe couldn't believe that, that little tike defeated her. Game on.

Cam walking to the café, thinking about Loren and how to get her back. He knew she worked today so he wanted to see her. When he walks in theirs no site of Loren. He sits down frustrated.

Chloe was looking for revenge and started with the closes thing to that girl, loren? She walks into this small café, thinking all of her classmates go here. She first sees a young buff blond guy that looked around her age.

Chloe- hey you do you know Loren Tate

Cam looks up- yea I do why

Chloe- Do you like her

Cam laughs- I loved her but she was stolen from me

Chloe smirks- Really, by Eddie Duran?

Cam looks up surprised- how did you know?

Chloe- She stole Eddie from me, I want to break them up. Wanna help?

Cam smiled- haha definitely.

Chloe- give me your number ill call you when I have hatched a plan

Cam- Perfect

Eddie- Lo are you ready!

Loren- yeah im coming!

Eddie- I really wanna see what Kel has up for you

Loren- haha me to

Kelly was getting everything ready for Loren

Jake- wow already acting like a pro

Kelly- haha well I wanna get my name on that door one day

Jake- keep dreaming!

Loren and Eddie arrive

Jake- well, well, well, the popstars have arrived!

Kelly-Loren! Sit come I want to show you our plan.

Loren- okay lets hear it

Kelly- okay my plan is to have a small concert at Eddie's dad's club and we will record it and post it on you tube.

Loren-A concert, with people in the audience

Kelly laughs- Of course

Loren was little scared and Eddie saw the look in her eyes and gave her hand a little squeeze promising he will be there for her

Eddie- Since its Loren's first concert and she may be nervous can I perform too

Kelly- Well im not your manager, but im okay with it, Lo?

Loren smiles- of course

Jake- Eddie are you sure about this

Eddie- yea and anyways I wanna play some new stuff

Jake was nervous- okay

Kelly- well all the plans are set

Loren- When is the concert

Kelly- Next Friday

Loren- Okay can I bring some friends

Kelly- of course

Loren got up and hugs Kelly- Thank you

Kelly- your welcome

Nora was at work when she got a text from Loren

_Loren- I have my first concert next Friday, im really sorry mom about last night, ill talk to you later_

Nora wasn't mad at Loren, she just didn't know what came over her. Loren never talks about her farther.

Don- Hey they Beautiful

Nora smiles- Hey

Don- Wanna go out for some lunch

Nora- yes of course

Eddie and Loren were having a picnic at their spot. Eddie was talking about his mom and dad. He always thought they were amazing. Loren loved to here him talk his mom.

Eddie- you know you remind me of her

Loren- really?

Eddie smiles- yea she would of loved you

Loren sees Eddie tear up, she grabs his hand and puts her head on his shoulder. They look at the blue sky of LA. Forgetting everything exists, just the person next to them.

Eddie- Loren?

Loren- yea

Eddie- Im so glad you in my life

Loren smiled and kissed Eddie on lips so sweetly.

Loren only thought about them too. She cared for this man so much it scared her. She was falling in love with him.

Loren- I have to go Eddie im sorry

Eddie- What? No

Loren- My mom wants me-

Eddie interupts her- Loren whats wrong

Loren smiles- Nothing I have to go bye

She kisses him on the cheek and runs down the hill to get a cab

Loren was scared of her feelings, what happens if she says I love you and he doesn't say it back. Ugh this is so frustrating!

Eddie couldn't think of what just happened. They were having such a great time and then she leaves. Eddie was so confused he needed to find out what's up. He gets his keys and runs down to his car and drives to Loren's house.

**Sorry this one was shorter, hoped you guys like it. Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bored, So went to the next chapter!**

Loren got to her house and saw her mom's car wasn't their and for once she was thankful. She walked in and laid on the couch when she heard a knock on door and got up.

Loren- hey

Eddie- hey

Loren lets Eddie in

Eddie- Loren whats wrong

Loren- nothing

Eddie- I know theirs something wrong

Loren whispers- im scared

Eddie- of what

Loren-….

Eddie- Loren you need to talk to me

Loren- of my feelings for you

Eddie knew Loren had trust issues- I have feelings for you to, so much

Loren gets up- that's just it, these feelings are scarier now

Eddie gets up and goes knew Loren- what do you mean

Loren- Eddie, im falling in love with you

Eddie was so happy to hear this- Loren, theirs nothing to be sacred about

Loren- what happens if you leave me to!

Eddie was surprised to hear this. Eddie walks up to Loren and looks at her in the eyes- Loren I told you I will never hurt you…. I love you

Loren smiled- Really?

Eddie- yes really

Loren looked up into Eddie's eyes and saw the love he was taking about. Eddie leans down and kisses her. This was the best kiss they ever had. Loren put her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. Not breaking their kiss Eddie carries Loren to her bedroom and lays her on her bed.

Eddie out of breath-Loren? Do you-

Loren nods, she wanted this and being with Eddie just made it better.

Eddie starts to kiss Loren's neck, Loren moans in the process. Eddie takes off his shirt and Loren looks at the man she loves. Loren kisses him again and then Eddie grabs her shirt pulling itup slowly. Trailing kisses down her neck to her belly button back up to her lips. Loren didn't feel uncomfortable, she loved every second of it.

Nora was on her way home hoping Loren was their so they could talk. She walks in and hears moans and grunts from her room. She goes to her room and opens the door to be surprised by something she never thought would ever happen here.

Eddie was in his boxers and Loren was in her bra and underwear. They both jump up and Loren grabs the blanket and covers herself.

Her face was bright red as was Eddie.

Nora covers her eyes-oh my god!

Loren- Mom!

Nora- sorry we need to talk

Nora leaves the room and Loren turns to Eddie.

Loren- Im so sorry

Eddie zips up his pants and kisses Loren on the lips and laughs- Its okay

Loren puts on her shirt and laughs- Ill see you tomorrow, I don't have school cause of spring break

Eddie says flirty- Perfect we can finished what we started

Loren laughs- Okay

Eddie leaves- Bye love you

Loren- Love you too

Eddie coughs- bye Nora

Nora smiles- bye Eddie

Loren turns- Hiii

Nora- haha hi

Loren gets a water bottle

Nora- so wanna explain what I just saw

Loren smiles- Mom he was so sweet about it!

Nora- you love him

Loren blushes- I do and he loves me to!

Nora sighs- Just be safe okay

Loren- I know mom, im going to bed love you

Nora- love you to

Eddie was smiling when he got home. He loved Loren and Loren loved him. Eddie sat on his couch missing her, when their was a sudden knock at the door.

Cam- hello popstar

Cameron knew Chloe wanted him to wait until he did anything big, but he couldn't wait any longer.

Eddie- What are you doing here

Cam- haha someone looks scared

Eddie- Dude just leave

Cam- I just want you to know you better leave Loren alone

Eddie- Why would I do that!

Cam- Do you wanna see her hurt or gone

Eddie's stomach dropped

Cam- you understand

Cam laughs, he knew Eddie could hurt him easily so he went for his weakness.

Cam leaves Eddie angry, he gets his song book and throws it across the room.

Eddie was worried, but he would not leave Loren no matter what. He made a promise that he will keep and protect his girl. He grabs his car keys and drives to Loren's. He needed to tell her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I need more drama ideas, feel free to comment your ideas!**

_Eddie- Hey sexy_

_Eddie kisses her neck and goes down_

_Loren felt it making her moan_

Loren woke up to tapping on her window, she gets up a walks over and opens it to find Eddie.

Loren whispers- Eddie what are you doing here

Eddie- Lo I need to talk to you about something important

Loren got nervous, she turned got her uggs and a jacket. She left a note for her mom, just in case. She got some clothes then climbed out of the window and went in Eddies car. He drove them to their spot.

Loren- okay whats wrong?

Eddie- I got a visit tonight by Cameron

Loren was worried, what did Cam do?

Eddie- he threatened me to either leave you or watch you leave me

Loren saw the pain in his eyes- oh

Eddie- I don't want you to get hurt Lo, I love you so much

Loren- I wont, you have won me

Eddie- I want to protect you, will you move in with me?

Loren was shocked- Eddie I would love to, but what about my mom?

Eddie- I will explain it to her

Loren- okay, we will do it tomorrow

Eddie smiled- Okay

Loren- can I stay over tonight?

Eddie's grin got bigger- of course!

Eddie gets out of his car and sees Cameron right near the entrance.

Loren got scared when she saw Cameron right their

Cam- Loren and Eddie, hows the cute couple!

Eddie got furious and ran over to Cameron punching him square in the face. Loren gets out of the car and runs over.

Eddie- Stay away from her!

Cam- awww is the little rockstar scared

Eddie was about to beat the living shit out of him when Loren came in between

Loren- stop Eddie hitting isn't the answer

Eddie- Lo! He threatened to hurt you!

Loren turned to face Cameron- What?!

Cam gets up and laughs

Eddie was getting more and more pist by the second, Loren noticed this and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. This time Cam ran up to Eddie knocking Loren over. Eddie hit him once and he fell. Eddie ran over to Loren

Eddie- Lo! Are you okay

Loren- I feel dizzy can you just take me upstairs

Eddie picked Loren up and turns to Cameron- Just wait, you guys wont be perfect forever.

Eddie laid Loren on the couch and ran to the kitchen to get some ice. Eddie runs back and gently puts it on her head making her wince and Eddie angry.

Loren grabs his hand- Calm down okay

Eddie- Loren he wants you and will do anything to get you!

Loren- Im not afraid of him though, he is not that smart

Eddie- Loren, your so strong

Loren smiles- Not always though

Eddie kisses her lips and picks her up bringing her to his bedroom. It felt later, but it was only midnight. Eddie was about to leave when Loren caught his arm.

Loren- stay, I almost gave my virginity today to you I think your aloud to sleep in the same bed as me

Eddie just smiled and climbed in with her. She laid her head on his chest falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Eddie loved this girl so much he will never let her go. Cam though seemed to pop up in his mind all the time making him mad. He didn't know if Cameron was dangerous or not, but he doesn't want to take that chance.

Chloe was waiting at her house for that annoying teen, when there was a sudden knock

Chloe- finnaly, come in

Cam- What do you want

Chloe- I finnaly came up with a little plan

Cam smiles- Okay, what is it

Chloe tells him the plan making have a huge smile. He knew this for sure will break them up and Loren will be all to himself.

Loren woke up to Eddies beautiful face, he looks so much younger when hes sleeping. She runs her hand down his stubble, Eddie opens his eyes and smiles.

Eddie- Whatcha doin

Loren smiles- nothing

Eddie kisses her lips- oh really?

Loren gets up- really

Eddie pulls her back down- where are you going stay

Loren laughs- okay

Eddie raps his arms around her- Hows your head

Loren-its okay still hurts a little bit where the bump is

Eddie kisses it- better

Loren smiles- much

Eddie runs his hands up and down Lorens arms. Loren shivers, but in a good way. Eddie starts kissing her neck slowly sliding off her tank top strap off. Eddie comes back up and kisses her lips and rolling her on top of him, never breaking their kiss. Eddie opens his mouth a bit allowing Loren to take the lead. Eddie then rolls himself on top of Loren, taking his and hers shirt off. She loved the way his skin felt against hers. Eddie started to trail kisses down her stomach, then he returns up. Eddie stops and looks at Loren making sure this is what she wants. Loren nods and with that Eddie slides down Lorens pajamas down. She doesn't feel embarrassed at all, she felt like if she could do this then she could sing on stage Friday night. Eddie slides his jeans down. Eddie explored Loren's body and that morning was the first time they had ever made sweet love to each other.

It was noon and Loren got up and went in the shower leaving Eddie sleeping. She felt sore, but ignored it. That was the best moment in her life, she didn't regret it at all.

Eddie woke up and notice Loren getting out of the shower

Eddie- you know you could of woke me if you were taking a shower.

Loren laughs- Oh well maybe next time

Eddie smiled and got up for his shower

Eddie- ugh now the shower is gonna be all cold

Loren smiles- Oh well

Loren walks in the kitchen and starts making lunch, she was starving. She looked in the fridge and found some ingredients to make some pancakes. While she just dropped the last pancake on the plate. Then she feels Eddie's strong arms around Loren's waist.

Eddie- whats for lunch

Loren- Pancakes!

Eddie- for lunch?

Loren laughs- yep you don't have much stuff to make anything else

Eddie laughs- Well enough of making fun my foodless fridge and lets eat!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the Reviews and ideas! Im a little stuck on what Cam's and Chloe's plan should be, send me a private message with your ideas!**

Nora sat down in the living room reading the note. Loren was out with Eddie again, Nora wasn't ready for this. Loren was growing up-

Nora's thoughts were interrupted with the doorbell. She runs to the door hoping it was Loren, but no it was Max.

Nora- Max?

Max smiles- Sorry I was hoping to see Eddie here, he sent me a text me to come here.

Nora smiles back- I bet their on their way over now, come in.

Eddie was driving Loren home

Eddie- thanks for inviting my dad over to dinner

Loren- No problem and I want to meet him before the concert

Eddie smiles and takes Loren's hand- Of course I want him meeting my beautiful girlfriend

Loren blushed- I like the sound of that

Eddie parks in her driveway and walks in to find a huge surprise.

Eddie- Dad?

Loren- Mom?

Nora and Max break apart from their intense make out session and turned to their now smirking children.

Max and Nora- Heyy!

Eddie laughs he knew his farther was lonely without his mother, he wasn't completely disturbed about this. Loren was smiling, she never really liked Don.

Nora- Okay! How about we start eating

Max gets up and sits at the table- Im starved

Eddie looks at Loren and pulls out her chair

Loren- such a gentlemen

Eddie laughs- yup

After dinner Loren and Eddie sat down Loren and Max

Loren-mom I need to tell you about something

Nora- whats up

Loren turns to Eddie- Cameron was threatening Loren and I want to protect and I was wondering if she could move in with me?

Nora- What! I can protect Loren!

Loren- Mom im also worried Cameron could hurt Eddie

Nora sighs and Max rubs her back- Eddie I really think your great for Loren, but what about school?

Loren- Mom! You know how serious I am about school I wont let you down

Nora- okay fine when are you moving in

Loren- tonight?

Nora sighs again and turns to Eddie- You better protect my little girl

Eddie- I promise, she means the world to me

Lorens smiles at Eddie- Okay well I got some packing to do

Eddie laughs and goes to Lorens room

Max turns to Nora- Everything will be fine

Nora kisses Max- I hope so

Eddie and Loren come out with 3 suit cases, Eddie takes them to his car while Loren talks to Nora alone.

Loren- what happened with Don?

Nora- We haven't talked for a while, it was gonna end sooner or later

Loren smiles

Nora- What?

Loren- I like the idea of you and Max

Nora- Really

Loren hugs her mom- yea, well I better get going

Nora- okay, call me everyday and visit as much as you can

Loren- I promise, bye I love you

Nora- I love you to be safe

Loren leaves Max and Nora alone and goes in Eddies car.

Eddie- Are you okay?

Loren- yea

Eddie squeezes her hand and pulls out of the driveway

Max and Nora were talking on the couch for hours when their was a knock on the door. Nora gets up and opens the door and is frozen like a deer in headlights. She cant believe who it is at her door.

**Who's at the door? Could Loren be effected by this too? You will find out on the next chapter! Don't forget to message me your ideas for Cams and Chloe's plan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that the last Chapter was shorter ill try to make this one longer!**

Nora just stood their, while memories flashed through her head. She couldn't believe after 14 years it has returned. Max got up from the couch and notice the man standing their.

Man- Nora you look gorgeous

Nora-…. Trent what are you doing here

Max thought Trent, Trent! That was her ex husband she told him about.

Trent- I want to talk to my daughter

Nora- You have lost the right to that!

Trent- I know I have, but please I wanna get back in her life

Nora- Trent, im not telling you where she is. Her life is finally going good, she doesn't need more trouble!

Max comes out from behind- I think you should leave

Trent- I will find, im not leaving town until I talk to her

Nora shuts the door and sighs- Thank you Max

Max- anytime

Eddie puts the last of Loren's clothes in his walk in closet and turns to see her on her phone- Lo what are you doing

Loren turns her phone and shows a text message from Cam. _Loren I love you and always will im sorry for being so jealous about you and Eddie, please txt me bck._ Eddie got mad Cameron wont stop until he has Loren.

Eddie- Lo are you okay?

Loren- yea its just weird he had never said he loved me before

Eddie felt a little jealous- what are you starting to have feelings for him again

Loren was surprised by this comment- What!

Eddie got a little upset and walked out of the closet and went downstairs to the living room, Loren trailing behind.

Loren- Why do you think that Eddie?

Eddie-….

Loren leans her forehead on Eddies- you are the only guy for me, okay? I was just a little surprised.

Eddie- I love you

Loren- I love you too

Eddie pulls Loren's waist against his and pushes her against the wall. He kisses Loren exploring her mouth with his with tongue. Loren moans in response and pulls back breathless- I think we should have dinner before desert

Eddie laughs- Can we just skip dinner

Loren smiles- mmm as much as I want to, I am hungry for something actually food related

Eddie groans- Okay ill call for take out

Loren smiles and while Eddie was on the phone, she gets her cell phone and dials Camerons number.

Loren- Hello

Cam- you called

Loren- yea, I want to talk to you

Cam smiled- Okay lets meet at the Café

Loren- okay

Loren hangs up and turns to see Eddie standing their

Eddie- Are you sure you don't still have feelings for him!

Loren- Eddie… I

Eddie was pissed- Loren, why?

Loren- ….

Eddie- Loren!

Loren- I was going to meet him to tell him I don't wanna see his face ever again and told him if he threatens me ever again or you I will put up a restraining order okay!

Eddie calmed down- Then why couldn't you tell me

Loren sits down- you would of never let me go alone

Eddie- Of course I wouldn't I don't know what he could do to you!

Loren turns to Eddie who was choking up- Eddie? What do you think he could do to me?

Eddie looked down knowing he couldn't look straight up at her without crying- So many things and who will help you

Loren sees the pain in his and walks over to him- Eddie

Eddie looks up in to her eyes- Eddie please don't think like that

Eddie-I wont, but please don't lie to me again

Loren- I promise

Eddie hugs Loren, but quickly got interrupted by the doorbell. Eddie opens the door gets the food and goes back to Loren.

They eat in silent then Loren gets all the empty boxes and throws them out. Loren turns and sees Eddie just laying on the couch looking at the ceiling. Loren loves him so much, but she kept on thinking about if he will leave her one day. She hated thinking like that, but had no choice it always popped up in her head. She wanted to make her time with him worth it. Loren leaves the kitchen and walks to the couch where Eddie was. Eddie looked at Loren above him confused. Loren hovered above him then climbed on top of him kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Eddie didn't reject it and let it happen. Loren was grinding against his body while her tongue tangled with his. Eddie got up with Loren around his waist. He carried Loren to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He started kissing her neck gently pulling her shirt up. Eddie looks in Loren's eyes for the reason for all of this and all he saw was love and care. Loren sits up and pulls his shirt above his head and kisses his neck. She starts unzipping her pants and he steps out of them, then takes off Loren's skinny jeans. He stops and looks at her beautiful body and then continues his exploration. Loren loved how Eddie was so gentle to her body and this is only her second time with him. They fall asleep rapped in each others arms and wiped out from their work out.

Cam was sitting at the café for an hour, he was pissed. He couldn't believe Loren stood him up, she was probably busy with Eddie. Thinking about how Loren would give her virginity to Eddie and not him made him even more angry. He storms out of the café and drives to Eddies penthouse. When he arrives he sees something on the top floor. He gets his phone and points the camera up and zooms in. Hes outraged, then he has an idea. He takes pictures and knows exactly who to give them to. Cameron knew Loren was very shy when it came to the public affection.

It was 6 am and Loren woke up, she got in the shower. When she came out Eddie was still sleeping, she smiled she thought he looked so cute asleep. Then she heard her phone ring and jumped across the room to get it hoping not to wake Eddie. As soon as she saw the message she dropped her phone. It was a twitter update that showed Eddie and Loren making love to each other. Loren felt so embarrassed. Eddie woke up and leaned over Loren's shoulder and saw the phone on the ground with the picture. Eddie was so angry, do these people understand privacy. Eddie looked at Loren who was still in complete shock.

Eddie- Loren?

Loren- ….

Eddie- Loren im so sorry

Loren- is this what its gonna be like dating you

Eddie- Loren im….

Loren- I know your sorry, but now everyone I know has seen this picture Eddie

Eddie- ….

Loren- Especially with the concert coming, their will be more questions and more pressure

Eddie gets up puts on his boxers and walked to the other side of the bed and grabs Loren's hands- Lo ill be right by your side if you get uncomfortable, okay?

Eddie knew she was a very shy girl and he felt bad that she has to go through this now and she isn't even famous yet.

Loren looks up and smiles- how did I get so lucky

Eddie smiles and kisses her sweetly on the lips

Loren- well today is gonna be a fun day

Eddie laughs- yea

Loren- oh don't forget we are meeting with Kelly and Jake today to talk about Friday night

Eddie- yea cant wait and I wanted to know if you wanted to do a duet

Loren- what really?

Eddie- yea I wanna see "if there was no music" with you

Loren hugs Eddie- Of course


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie and Loren were driving to the office, Eddie was holding Loren's hand the whole ride their. From time to time he would look at her as she looked out the window. When they arrived to the office Jake was on the phone and so was Kelly. As soon as Kelly saw the couple walk in she put her phone down.

Kelly smiles- hey guys

Loren and Eddie- Hey

Kelly- Jake has some issues with traci and hes on the phone right now with her.

Eddie- oh

Jake comes out- okay guys lets go over the plan for Friday

Chloe- Are you ready?

Cam- of course

Chloe- good

Eddie and Loren come out of the office hand in hand. They walk down the street to the car. Eddie was smiling at Loren until everything went black. All Eddie could hear last was a terrifying scream from Loren. Loren was taken into an ally screaming her head off as she saw Eddie on the ground unconscious. Then everything went black for Loren when a towel rapped around her mouth.

Eddie woke up in his apartment with a jolt, he looked around and saw Nora in tears, Max, Jake, Kelly, and Chloe!

Eddie- Why are you here!

Chloe- I came to confort you

Eddie- get out!

Chloe- im sorry I just…..

Eddie- GET OUT!

Chloe left and Eddie winced at the pain in his head, then he realizes.

Eddie- wheres Loren?

Nora started to cry again

Eddie- Pops where is she!

Max looks down- we don't know

Eddie's heart breaks right at that moment- what

Max- we believe she was kidnapped by the same person that hit you on the head

Eddie- ….

Max- Eddie…

Eddie- Everyone just get out!

Everyone leaves a sad Eddie in his living room, Eddie knows who did this. It was Cameron he thought. He gets up and drives to the café in the hope of finding Cameron. When he gets their he finds Cameron, he pushes him out of his chair

Eddie- where is she!

Cameron- Who!?

Eddie punches him in the face- Where is Loren!

Cameron- What do you mean! What happened to her!

Eddie let go of Camerons shirt and left the café. He sat in his car and banged his hands on the wheel.

Eddie- Damn it!

Eddie drove around for hours looking for her, at 3 am he drove home and looked at a picture of her. He couldn't help but cry, he has lost his girl.

Loren woke up and looked around it seemed she was in some old warehouse. Her hands were tied to her back and her head hurt. She looked around for something to tell her where she was, but nothing. Suddenly she heard footsteps.

Voice- I told you I get you back

Loren- who are you?

Voice- you really don't know who I am?

The person comes into the light and she sees it is Cam. He strokes his hand down her face, down her chest and back up. Loren trys to cock her head back in disgust.

Cam lets out a cold evil laugh- you are all mine

A tear fell from Loren's face, she missed Eddie so much and thought about how he was so right.

Cam- aww don't cry Lo, I will take good care of you

Loren looked up in disgust, she couldn't talk. Loren made a mental apology to her mom, Kelly, Jake, Max, and most importantly Eddie. She hopes she will see them one day again.

Eddie woke up, he felt terrible. His dad already left report all ready for the police and left Eddie alone. Eddie didn't know what was going on with Loren right now, he didn't know if she was hurt, or being hurt right, or worse. Eddie hasn't cried this much since his mother died. Their was a knock on the door and it was Jake.

Jake- hey man

Eddie- hey

Jake- how you holding up

Eddie chokes up- I could be better

Jake- I know you really don't wanna hear about this right now, but I want you know im cancelling that concert Friday

Eddie- No don't cancel it

Jake- Dude your really upset and it was mostly Loren's concert

Eddie- I don't care, I want to do this for Loren!

Jake-okay

Eddie- I wrote a song for her last night, I wanna sing it for her. I want the concert live on tv and the internet

Jake- okay you sure man

Eddie- yes

Jake left and Eddie sat down and looked at the picture of him and Loren. He was mad at himself for letting someone take Loren from him. The concert was only 2 days away and he wanted to make sure she knew no matter where she was.

Loren woke up in a bed half naked. She was disgusted and cried again, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She got up and looked around she was untied, but all the doors were locked. She was alone and crying in the corner, she wished she was with her mother or Eddie. She heard something from the other side of the warehouse, it sounded like Eddie's voice! She followed the sound and then she found the source. Eddie was on tv talking about her and the concert in 2 days. She smiled when she heard Eddie say that he loves her. He didn't say loved, that showed he still believed in her. Then she felt arms go around her and pick her up and throw her on the old ratty mattress.

Cam- im back!

And cam went back to hurting poor Loren.

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews on what you guys think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nora was still upset and Mel has came over to comfort her and cry with her.

Mel- I bet it was Cam!

Nora wipes her eyes- I don't know who it was, but I just hope shes okay. She doesn't deserve this!

Mel starts to cry again- She will come back don't worry, shes strong.

Eddie laid their on the couch not being able to sleep, every time he closed his eyes Loren popped in to his dreams. Tomorrow was his concert and he wrote a special song for Loren. He hopes and prays that she will hear the song.

Loren woke up sore, she felt sick of how she was being treated. She looked around for her skinny jeans. She found them and slides them on not caring how dirty they were, then she gets her shirt on and slide that on. She never thought Cam would do this, he was so sweet and would never hurt her. This Cam scared her, her was insane. Loren walks around and finds a door. She bangs on them with both fists and the door opens. She pushes them open and feels the fresh air. The light blinds her for second then she sees where she is. She's in the middle of nowhere and falls on her knees weeping again. Loren looks around and sees a car coming. She starts running away from the car towards the city. The car catches up to her a rolls down the window.

Person- Loren?

Loren knew this man, he looked so familiar. It was Trent her biological farther. She never thought she would ever be so happy to see him

Loren- Trent?

Trent- Loren what happened to you?

Loren fell to the ground in tears and Trent picks her up and puts her in the passenger seat. He drives them to his hotel just off the perimeter of the city. He carries her to the room and puts her in the bed.

Trent- Loren? I know you don't want to talk to me, but please tell me why you were in the middle of the desert?

Loren looks up with tears- I was kidnapped and taken to that warehouse where I was…. ( loren gets choked up)

Trent hugs her- Loren its okay now

Loren- I was so happy to see you, but still I was mad

Trent- I know, I saw your mom a couple days ago

Loren- really she must of not been happy about that

Trent- no she wasn't

Loren- Im so thankful what you did for me Trent, but I still cant forgive for what you did 14 years ago

Trent- I know Loren, I understand

Loren- Can I just sleep right now

Trent- of course, ill bring you back in the city tomorrow. Your face is plastered all over the city.

Loren- really, oh my god

Trent- yea goodnight

Eddie was staying a this dad's club that night, his penthouse reminded him to much about Loren. He kept on going over the song over in his head. He hoped that Loren could see it.

Max- How are you Eddie

Eddie- I wanna be strong for her

Max- I know

Eddie- I just miss her so much though

Max- Eddie, I know but try to get him some sleep buddy

Eddie put up a weak smile- ill try

Loren and Eddie's dream- _Loren- Eddie?_

_Eddie- Loren?_

_They run towards each, but run right through each other _

_Eddie looked up confused, but Loren was gone_

Loren wakes up with a jolt. She needed to see Eddie. Eddie wakes up a wipes the tears from his face and goes downstairs to practice his song.

Its 7 in the morning and Cam is pissed, he's looking for Loren. He gets in his car and drives. He sees a hotel and parks their, knowing Loren would look for a place to stay.

Trent bought Loren some clothes and Loren puts on some black skinny jeans and a black sparkly top. Trent also got some black heels for Loren knowing that she was going to Eddie's concert tonight. Trent and Loren were going down the elevator.

Loren- thank you so much

Trent- your welcome you deserve this

Loren smiled for the first time in days- Trent, I want you to stay for the concert.

Trent smiled- thank you

The elevator doors open to surprise. Cam was standing their angry and it scared Loren.

Cameron smiled- found you

Trent stood in front of her- ARE YOU THE ONE WHO RAPED MY DAUGHTER!

Cam pushed Trent aside, Trent moved in front of Loren again and punches Cameron in the face. Loren screams- Oh my god!

Cameron tackles Trent against the wall and Loren trys to stop them and Cameron slaps Loren in the face leaving a red mark on her face. Trent got beyond pissed at this and throws Cam and he gets knocked out.

Trent helps Loren up and gives his keys to Loren- Go ill stay here until the cops come

Loren hugs Trent- Thank you

Trent- and don't worry ill make your concert

Loren smiles and gets in his car and drives. It was a 2 hour drive.

Eddie was getting ready to sing the concert was in 1 hour. He wished Loren was here to wish him luck.

Jake- Hey Eddie she will find out about this how couldn't she

Eddie looked up and Jake saw what he ment. Jake patted his back and walked out. Then Nora and Mel came in. Nora ran over and hugged Eddie tight.

Eddie- Thanks for coming guys I know this must be hard

Mel- Its harder on you isn't it

Eddie nods- I feel like its my fault, I was weak and just let her go

Nora hugged him again- No its not

Everyone left Eddie alone in his Dressing room to get ready. He looked at the picture of him and her- This is for you babe.

Eddie walked out on stage and the crowd cheered- How are you guys doing tonight!

Crowd cheers- Okay well im gonna start with and Oldie then ill get to the new stuff!

Loren was 5 minutes away from MK. When she got their she notice all the cameras at the front so she parked the car in the back she wanted to get in their as fast as she could.

Eddie looked up at the crowd after finshing his song. Everyone loved it, but now he wanted to play the song he wrote for Loren.

Loren walked in and heard Eddie- Okay guys heres my ne wsong dedicated to my number fan Loren Tate!

Loren stood in the backstage door listening- _What I would doooo, to see you againnn( Cody Longo Falling in to you)_

Loren's eyes filled with tears when the song finished. She then ran as fast as she could in high heels to where everyone was

Nora- Loren!

Loren ran and hugged her mom- Mom!

Everyone was so surprised to see her- What happened Lo

But before Loren could explain anything Loren heard Eddie start to sing " if there was no music" Before she said anything, Kelly ran over and gave Lo a microphone.

Eddie was singing his song when he heard a familiar voice join, he turned and saw Loren coming on the stage. He smiled ear to ear and continuing singing. The crowd exploded as soon as Loren came on stage. Loren didn't feel nervous at all, she felt like she belonged their. She looked in the crowd and saw her father's face. She smiled then looked at Eddie. When the song ended Eddie dropped his microphone and ran to Loren not caring about the audience and picking her up and spinning her around. They cried together and had the most passionate kiss ever. Loren broke their kiss and looked in his eyes and wiped away his tears. Loren then heard her song start to play. She wiped away her tears and watch Eddie walk off the stage with everyone else. She started to sing Mars. The crowd adored it and as soon as she finished it she ran off the stage and hugged Eddie again they walked to their dressing room.

Everyone was crying and hugged Loren again. Then they broke apart so Loren could talk.

Nora- honey what happened

Loren looked down at her tangled hands which were now covered by Eddie's- Cameron kidnapped me and brought me to a warehouse where he hurt me.

Loren looked up and saw anger in Max and Eddie's eyes and all the women in the room were covering their mouths. Nora started to cry again. Loren looked at Eddie.

Loren- Do you guys mind if I talk to Eddie alone?

Everyone nods and Max puts his arm around Nora and walks out of the room.

Loren was silent at first- Eddie?

Eddie- Loren… he raped you

Loren nods and Eddie puts his hand on her cheek where he notices the bruise.

Eddie- did he give you that

Loren nods- My father actually was the one who saved me

Eddie's eyes were full of tears, Loren pulls him closer to her and kisses him.

Eddie breaks apart- Loren I love you so much, don't ever leave me again

Loren nods and kisses Eddie again

**Whatcha think about this chapter guys! By the way this isn't the ending, this is only their beginning!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I need some ideas for the next problem! Loving the reviews by the way!**

Its 11 pm and Loren and Eddie go home.

Eddie- Are you hungry?

Loren- no I ate at the hotel

Eddie- with your dad?

Loren nods

Eddie sits on the couch with Loren on his lap- how did it feel seeing him again?

Loren- it was weird, I had so many mixed emotions

Eddie stayed silent

Loren- I still don't forgive him for what he did to me and my mom, but he helped me get back here

Eddie raps his arm around Loren and kisses her head- I missed you so much

Loren gets out of his hold and turns to face him- I missed you to

Loren kisses him and tears up a little bit- I was so scared

If Eddie ever saw Cameron again he would rip him to shreds for hurting his girl. Eddie picks Loren up and brings her to the bed. He lays her down and kisses her, but Loren immediately pulls back.

Loren- Eddie im sorry I cant do this tonight

Eddie gets off her and kisses her head- okay

Loren falls asleep on the other side of the bed, she felt nervous around Eddie. She knew Eddie would never hurt her, but she didn't want anybody to touch her.

Nora went home and Max accompanied her.

Max- how are you feeling?

Nora- better that he is caught and going to jail, but still heart broken on how anybody could do that to my little baby

Max hugs her- shes home and safe now okay.

Nora was about to talk when their was a knock at the door

Nora- Trent?

Trent- Hi is Loren here?

Nora- No

Trent- oh okay (trent was turning to leave)

Nora- Trent wait, Loren told me how you helped her home. Thank you so much

Trent- She may not see me as her father, but I will always see her as my daughter and I love her

Nora- Tonight may not be a good time to see her, but heres her new home.

Trent takes the address- Thank you Nora

Nora- you welcome and her number is on their to

Trent- okay

Nora- please don't hurt her again

Trent- I wont, goodnight Nora

Nora closes the door and turns to Max

Max- you okay?

Nora- yea

Max takes Nora's hand and walks into her bedroom

_Loren felt the breath on her neck she wanted to scream but couldn't. She felt like throwing up when his hand went down her side. She remembered seeing the pills on the side of the bed fall over as the bed shook. _

_Cameron- your all mine_

_Camerons laugh and words stuck in Lorens head_

Loren woke up all sweaty, it was 1 am. She looked over and saw Eddie, she hated feeling like this. She felt like she should stay as far away from Eddie as she could. She felt uncomfortable around him, but no she wont let Cameron ruin her relationship with Eddie. She curled up next to Eddie, Eddie opens his eyes and sees Loren right next him. She looks up and nods, Eddie pulls Loren close. Loren wanted to run away, Eddie felt her tense up.

Eddie- Loren I wont hurt you

At those words Loren cried a little and Eddie hugged her tighter. Loren cried herself to sleep and Eddie kissed her head then fell asleep to.

Chloe was awake for hours, she was pissed that their plan didn't work! He never gave her the pills! Chloe was now on her own and she needed to stop this. Loren was already becoming a huge hit, her live footage of the concert got 100 million views! Loren was taking Chloe's life and she hated it!

Eddie woke up first this morning, he looked at Loren and smiled. She was finally with him, he looked at her face looking at how beautiful she was then noticing the bruise on her face again. He gently strokes it, Loren's eyes open and he sees relief in her face.

Eddie- good morning beautiful

Loren smiles- good morning

Eddie pulls her closer to him and Loren got uncomfortable and broke apart

Loren- im gonna take a shower

Eddie- okay ill make… scratch that ill order some breakfast

Loren laughs- okay

Eddie goes to the living room and thinks about how Loren was a little distant in bed. He knew she was probably still in shock from what happened. When the food arrives Loren comes out in some skinny jeans and a pink tank top. She was breath taking.

Eddie- wow, you amazing

Loren- haha thanks

Loren and Eddie ate their breakfast silent when Eddie decided to break the silence.

Eddie- Loren.

Loren looks up

Eddie- are you scared of me?

Loren looked back down- I don't want to be, but I just feel uncomfortable

Eddie felt terrible- Oh

Loren looked up- Eddie, it doesn't change the way I feel for you

Eddie was about to talk when their was knock at the door.

Eddie- Kelly?

Loren stands up and joins Eddie by the door

Kelly- hey guys, Loren have you gone online today

Loren- no

Kelly- Your concert! It was a huge hit!

Loren smiled- really!

Kelly- yep! Today just relax and tomorrow we will talk about our next big plan!

Loren- okay great!

Eddie closes the door and turns to Loren- wow that's great

Loren- haha yea

Eddie rubs his neck, Loren notices how awkward this is- Eddie

Eddie- Loren its okay you need space I understand.

Loren- I don't want space though! I want to be able to feel your touch and not be scared, Eddie

Eddie walks towards Loren- I know, it gets me so angry how that jackass hurt you.

Loren- ….

Eddie-Do you want to take this slow?

Loren- No I don't

Eddie got closer to Loren and hugged her- Loren… I will protect you forever

Loren cried a little bit and looked up this man that she loved so dearly. Loren gently stroked Eddie's face- Kiss me

Eddie looked Loren's eyes to make sure she wanted this. Eddie gently kisses her lips, but Loren pulls Eddie's head closer deepening the kiss. She pushes Eddie on the couch and takes the lead. Eddie breaks the kiss and looks at Loren.

Eddie- Loren…

Loren- Eddie please I want to do this.

Eddie didn't reject and went back to kissing her, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Eddie gets up and opens the door to find the detective.

Eddie- Detective, come in

Loren gets up- Hello

Detective- Hello Miss Tate, I am Detective Robert

Loren shakes his hand- Hello

Robert- How are you

Loren- I could be better

Robert- I understand, so the reason why I came here was to talk about the kidnapping

Loren nodded- okay

Robert- Well me and my partner did a complete search of the ware house you were taken to.

Loren nodded as memories flooded back into her mind

Robert- We found these drugs.

Loren- I remembered seeing some

Robert- Well we did a drug test on Cameron and found out he was taking these and he didn't even know it.

Loren was silent

Robert- We questioned him and he said that someone was forcing him to take these and then give them to you. He was being controlled by someone to hurt you.

Loren's stomach dropped, their was someone else out there who wanted to hurt her.

Robert- The drugs were almost like amnesia, but it made people go insane.

Loren- I noticed that

Robert- Well right now Cameron is in jail and wont be getting out anytime soon, but we still have that mystery person.

Eddie knew Loren was speechless right now so Eddie escorted the detective out- Thank you

Robert- anytime, feel better

Loren sat down and Eddie rapped his arms around her.

Loren- theirs someone else out there who wants to hurt me?

Loren got out of Eddie's grasp and walked into the room- Eddie I need some space, im gonna go back to bed.

Eddie nodded and let her go. Loren didn't deserve this, she never did anything wrong.

**What did ya guys think! Let me know in Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

Loren laid in bed thinking about everything that was going on. None of this was happening to her before she met Eddie, does she regret putting her hand up at the concert, does she regret staying on that hill with him. She didn't want to think like that, but it just kept on popping into her head. Loren loved Eddie so much and the thought of leaving him broke her heart, but she felt like she should.

Eddie broke her train of thought when he walked in the room- Hey how are you feeling

Loren- ….

Eddie climb on the bed with Loren, but she scooted away- Loren?

Loren felt the tears in her eyes, if she is going to do this she needed to do this now- Eddie.

But before he could talk Loren continued- ever since I met all these scary things are happening to me

Eddie- Loren what are you saying

Loren turned and faced him and saw the tears in his eyes- I don't want you to get hurt, or me having to go through what I did again

Eddie- Loren your hurting me by doing this

Loren- Eddie I cant do this anymore

At that moment Eddie's world went crashing down- Loren please

He kissed her and Loren didn't reject at all, but then she broke apart. She knew if this continued she would not be able to leave and she needed to do this.

Loren- Eddie ill still see you at the office

Eddie was crying now- that's not good enough Lo

Loren- im doing this to protect us okay?

Eddie- but what happens if its just a normal person and has nothing to do with our relationship

Loren let a tear fall- Eddie

Eddie interrupted her- Please Loren I cant live without you here with me

Loren shook her head- Eddie yes you can, you will find someone

Eddie- No Loren I wont

Loren cried and got up- Ill get my stuff another day

Eddie jumped up and blocked the door- Loren don't go

Loren- Eddie let me go!

Eddie- Loren I know you don't want to why are you forcing yourself!

Loren fell to the ground crying- im scared if I have to go through that again or if they would take you next

Eddie rapped his arms around Loren, he never seen Loren so broken- Loren I love you so much, I will never leave your side

Loren- You didn't leave my side when I got kidnapped yet they still got me

Loren regretted saying that and saw Eddie's face tensed

Eddie- I wont let that happen again

Loren- what about school?

Eddie- I will get security

Loren sighed- I don't know how feel about that

Eddie- you even notice them

Loren- Eddie

Eddie- Loren please don't do that again to me

Loren- im sorry I wont

Eddie hugged her and stood up off the ground and went back to the bed where they just laid their holding each other.

Jake was sitting in his office working away and Kelly was looking at all the comments on the concert. Then they got a little surprise visit from someone they didn't expect.

Person- Jake Madsen what a pleasure

Jake- Well not for me, what are you doing here Tyler

Tyler- don't worry I come in peace, I came with some pretty good news

Jake sighed- About?

Tyler smirked- Im working on a movie with Oz and he watched that new girl of yours video. He loved her and thinks she is perfect for lead female role.

Kelly- Really, im her manager

Tyler turns to Kelly- He would of came and asked himself, well Connor Morgan would of came, but I insisted to tell you guys.

Kelly- well what is she

Tyler laughs- my love interest

Loren was starting to feel more comfortable in Eddie's arms and Eddie could definitely tell. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat which only beat for her.

Eddie- Loren?

Loren- yea

Eddie- why do you love me?

Loren lifts her head from his chest and looks at him- because of how much you care for other people then yourself. You see the good in people and do your best to make them happy.

Eddie smiles and Loren asks- why do you love me?

Eddie loved talking about Loren- because you love me for who I am and not whats on the signs. Your honest, strong, and beautiful.

Loren smiles and kisses his lips- thank you

Eddie smiles his perfect smile back at Loren- Well I don't know about you, but I am starving!

Loren laughs- yea me to, lets go to Rumor

Eddie- you sure you wanna go out, we can order in

Loren- No I want some fresh air

Eddie- Okay lets go

**Sorry that this one was so short, today is New Years Eve! Ill see if I can try to squeeze in one more!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Loving the Reviews and ideas! Keep it it going!**

Loren and Eddie sat down at Rumor, they ordered their food

Loren- thanks for bring me here

Eddie- anything for my girl

Loren blushed- the food here is amazing

Eddie- yea I k-

Eddie was interrupted by a cold wind coming in, Loren turns around and sees the problem.

Chloe- Well I didn't know you baby-sat now

Eddie got up- what are you doing here Chloe

Chloe- I need to eat don't I

Eddie- whatever come on Lo

Loren got up and glanced at Chloe who's arms were crossed and smirked. Loren felt like she was hiding something, but Loren ignored and grabbed Eddie's hand and walked into the car.

Eddie- im sorry about her

Loren- you shouldn't be sorry for her

Eddie sighs- I cant believe I ever loved her

Loren- Like I said last night, you see the good in people

Eddie- yea well lets not talk about her, where you wanna go next.

Loren- Can we go to the office, Kelly just sent me a txt that looked

urgent

Eddie- kay

Loren and Eddie drive to the office.

Loren- hey kel

Kelly- Heyy

Loren- so what's the exciting news

Kelly- a famous director wants you in his new movie!

Loren- really?

Kelly- yea, it's a Romeo and Juliet story

Loren- Really I love that story! Whos the director?

Kelly- Osborn Silver

Eddie- wow

Loren- okay Eddie you don't sound so excited

Eddie- Oz is insane, I don't think it's a good idea

Loren snaps back- its not you decision

Eddie- Fine, if you want to do it, just do it

Loren- I will, Kelly who is the male role

Kelly- that's the only problem with this whole movie deal, its Tyler Rorke

Loren- What!

Eddie just sat on the couch, Loren noticed this and Kelly left the office for them to talk.

Loren- Eddie?

Eddie- Are you still gonna do the movie?

Loren sighed- Eddie this is a great opportunity for me, but I don't want you upset with me

Eddie looks at Loren- Lo, I think you should do it

Loren- Really are you sure

Eddie- yes, but can I come with you

Loren- Eddie of course

Eddie hugs Loren and Kelly walks in- okay so Loren when did you think it's a good idea to meet with Oz

Loren looks at Eddie then back at Kelly-uhh I guess tomorrow, because im going back to school on Monday

Kelly- okay, ahh im so excited!

Loren smiled- Me to this is going so fast!

Kelly- yep, but don't forget to write some new songs

Loren laughs- yea I forgot about that

Kelly-okay well bye guys

Loren and Eddie drive back home without talking. Loren decides to break the silence. Loren drops her purse on the couch.

Loren- okay, we really need to talk about the movie

Eddie- theirs nothing to talk about

Loren- you hate the idea of me doing the movie don't you

Eddie- Lo I don't hate it

Loren- Then whats wrong

Eddie- im just not going to be to excited during your make out scenes with him.

Loren- Eddie, I don't even know him and plus I have never acted before in my life, I might get fired on the first day.

Eddie- Do you even want the part

Loren- I do

Eddie- then why are you thinking like that

Loren- I don't know, im just nervous I have never acted before

Eddie- that's why you have lessons, I want you to do this movie

Loren- I will as long as your not mad at me

Eddie takes Loren's hands- I was never mad at you

Loren gives Eddie a quick peck- good

Oz- Tyler come in, come in

Tyler shakes Oz hand- so whats up

Oz- Well Loren has accepted the part

Tyler smiles- perfect

Oz- Eddie will probably join her on set so no fighting

Tyler laughs- aww okay

Tyler leaves and his phone starts ringing- Chloe what do you want, I told you to leave me alone

Chloe- Tyler, I need you

Tyler- Chloe my life is finally good without you, don't ruin it

Chloe- I heard about the movie

Tyler- yea and?

Chloe- why are you being so cold to me?

Tyler hung up, he didn't want to deal with her again.

Nora was at the club with Max, when she got a phone call.

Nora- hello

Loren- hey mom

Nora- hey honey how are you feeling

Loren- Better, Eddie has helped me through it

Nora- good, so what's up

Loren- okay well a huge producer wants me to be in this movie

Nora-Really! that's great honey!

Loren- yea, Kelly is signing me up for acting lessons

Nora- wow, whats the movie called

Loren- Romeo and Juliet!

Nora- Really, is Eddie Romeo

Loren looks and sees Eddie in the kitchen- No, Its Tyler Rorke

Nora- oh, Eddie is probably not so happy about that

Loren- Nope, well I have to go Love you!

Nora- Love you to, be safe

Loren goes to the kitchen and sees Eddie making coffee.

Loren laughs- Is that the only thing you know how to make

Eddie turns and laughs- yea

Loren- I gotta admit, you look kinda hot in the kitchen

Eddie smirks- really

Loren leans him to kiss him, but stops right before their lips touch taunting him.

Loren- yep but not that hot

Loren was walking away when Eddie catches her arm and pulls her in to a passionate kiss. Eddie breaks away.

Eddie smiles- don't taunt me, ill just get you back

Loren- really, game on

Loren talks in her most seductive voice- okay well ill be in the shower

Eddie knew she was winning, he walks out of the kitchen and watches her walk to the bathroom.

She stops right before she gets in and turns- Would you like to join me

Eddie- no im good

Loren rolls her eyes and Eddie laughs- Fine your lost

Loren walks in the shower and Eddie was trying to not run in the shower with her. Eddie then couldn't take and runs in the shower to join her making Loren laugh.

Eddie- you won this round

Loren laughs- I know

They spend 30 minutes in the shower before they finally come out and their was a knock at the door.

Loren was drying her hair with a towel while Eddie was still getting dressed- Ill get it

Loren opens the door and sees Tyler

Tyler smirks- well hello Juliet

Loren rolls her eyes- can I help you?

Tyler was about to make a smart comment when Eddie comes from behind.

Eddie- Tyler what are you doing here

Tyler puts his hands up in defense- im came in piece

Loren- what is this about

Tyler gives Loren the script- Oz wants me to give you this

Loren- thanks

Tyler winks at her and leaves. Loren turns to Eddie who looks like he could kill someone. Loren kisses him and he smiles.

Loren- Eddie stop being jealous, you have won me, no one is gonna change that

Eddie nods and Loren looks at the script, their was little note saying their having rehearsals tomorrow.

Loren- looks like im starting tomorrow

Eddie- really, do you think your ready

Loren- I don't know we will find out tomorrow

Eddie laughs and picks Loren up and brings her to the bedroom making her squeal.


	19. Chapter 19

**I got a lot of writers block so I decided to go farther in the story. **

**6 months Later**

Loren has graduated high school 3 months ago, Chloe is still planning a plot to get back at Loren and Eddie, Loren's movie premiere is tonight, and Nora and Max broke up (** sorry needed a change, but im still pro Max**), Nora got back together with Don and their engaged, and Loren's career has took off and everyone loves her! Loren's farther reconnected with her, but didn't show up for one of her concerts because he had to work. Which happened like 5 other times, so Loren got over him and told him to leave and never come back.

Loren- im so excited for tonight

Eddie laughs- me to, I cant wait to see my girl on a big screen.

Loren- yea, im so happy that I don't have to do those make out and sex scenes with Tyler anymore

Eddie- you and me both

Loren- okay well im gonna take a shower and then ill be right out

Eddie hugs Loren- okay

Loren thinks back to the rehearsals-

Loren- Eddie! Stop it!

Eddie- he's doing that on purpose!

Loren- if your gonna act like this go home!

Eddie calms down- fine im sorry

Loren sighs- can I please go back on set now

Eddie kisses Loren on the head and nods, he follow Loren and sits in his seat and watches.

Loren- Romeo what are you doing here my farther is going to hurt you!

Tyler- I don't care what he does to me Julia, I love you. I have to do this.

Tyler pulls Loren against him and kisses her. Eddie felt like ringing his neck, but calmed down for Loren

Oz- Cut! Loren, Tyler that was amazing!

Loren's flashback ended and then she realizes she still in the shower. She gets out and finds the dress Kelly and Mel picked for her. She smiles on how much her life has changed in 6 months, she felt like yesterday was when she went to Eddie's concert and touched her hand. They been through so much, but it just made their love for each other stronger.

Eddie walks in- wow you look gorgeous

Loren blushes- well thank you

Eddie takes her hand- you ready your mom, don, and Mel are here.

Loren- yea let's go

Nora, Don, and Mel- Wow

Mel- you look amazing! I should do this for a living!

Loren laughs and hugs her best friend- you should

Nora- I cant wait to see this!

Don- me too Loren

Loren- okay well what are you guys waiting for, let's go!

They walk outside and go in the limo where Kelly and Jake were sitting with their tablets.

Loren- I swear you guys are perfect for each other

Kelly and Jake look at each other and laugh. In the car ride everyone was budging Loren to tell them what the movie is about. Loren kept laughing and denying telling them. When they get their the cameras were flashing, fans were screaming Eddie and Loren's names. Loren was used to this now, she barely flinched when the lights flashed.

Eddie laughs- I remembered your first premiere, you nearly fell on one of your fans!

Loren playfully hit his arm- shut up

Eddie laughed harder, they walked in hand in hand. Then Tyler came in and Loren took a quick picture with him, then went to her seat with Eddie. The movie played and during all the love scenes Loren felt Eddie stiff up, Loren squeezed his hand to tell him to calm down.

At the end of the movie everyone clapped their hands and Loren, Tyler, and the rest of the crew bowed. Then they all went to a club for a after party. Loren barely got to spend time with Eddie, she was pushed to Tyler to take pictures and do some interviews. Loren was walking back to Eddie when someone pulled her in a closet.

Eddie- Nora, where is Loren?

Nora- probably doing some more interviews or pictures

Eddie- okay thanks

Nora- Eddie?

Eddie- yeah Nora

Nora- How is your dad

Eddie smiled he knew Nora still cared about him- He is doing better, but still hates himself for what he did to you

Nora put on a weak smile

Loren- Tyler! What the hell!

Tyler- sorry, I need to talk to you

Loren- What?

Tyler looks into Loren's eyes and she immediately turns her head

Tyler- Loren, I

But Tyler stopped talking and pulled Loren into a kiss, Loren pushed him away as soon as she realized what was going on and ran out of the closet looking for Eddie.

Eddie- Loren!

Loren- oh hey!

Eddie- Lo you don't look so good

Loren- it is just really hot in here, can we go home?

Eddie- yea sure lets just say goodbye and then we will head home

Loren- Okay

Loren and Eddie said their goodbyes and then they drove home. Loren was biting her thumb nail the whole ride home, she felt guilty of what almost happened. Did Tyler have feelings for her? Should she tell Eddie, or will he get mad?

When Eddie and Loren got home Eddie knew something was up with Loren.

Eddie- Lo wanna tell me what really happened

Loren- nothing I just don't feel so good, im gonna go to bed.

Eddie caught her arm before she went to bed- Lo?

Loren-Eddie nothing is wrong, Okay!

Loren felt so bad for snapping at Eddie, but she couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to do something stupid. Eddie then let go of Loren's arm and she turned.

Loren- im sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you

Eddie- its okay, I was being really pushy

Loren- no you weren't, I don't know what came over me

Eddie- its okay

Loren- no its not, I hate lying to you Eddie

Eddie looked up confused- Your lying to me?

Loren nods- something happened tonight

Eddie- what happened

Loren- ill tell you if you promise not to freak

Eddie got worried- I promise

Loren looks in Eddie's eyes- Okay tonight after the interviews someone pulled me into a closet, it was Tyler. He looked nervous and he was trying to tell me something, then he started to lean in to kiss me. I ran out as soon as I realized what was happening.

Loren looked up and saw Eddie's eyes filled with flames, he wanted to breaks Tyler's nose.

Eddie- that's what you were scared to tell me?

Loren nods- this is the reason why, you look like your gonna kill someone.

Eddie- Loren, of course I would be upset, but I wont do anything

Loren- okay

Eddie- anyways you wont be working with him anymore

Loren- yea, we have more time together

Loren raps her arms around Eddie's neck, Eddie smiles his perfect smile- you know you looked amazing today in the movie

Loren smiles- thank you

Eddie starts kissing Loren's neck and starts sliding down the straps off her dress, then he goes back up and kisses her lips. Eddie picks Loren up not breaking their kiss and carries her to the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and slides her dress off. Loren moans as Eddie starts kissing her stomach and goes back up to her lips. Looks like another all nighter for Loren.

Tyler goes in his apartment and finds Chloe sitting on his bed

Tyler- Chloe what are you doing her

Chloe- someone looks upset, did our plan work?

Tyler- no she pulled away

Chloe- of course she would! Do you think she would kiss you voluntarily!

Tyler- Chloe when are you going to get over this! Its been 6 damn months

Chloe- whatever I don't need your help anymore

Chloe leaves and slams the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Loren was so comfortable in her spot with Eddie's arms around her when her cell started to ring. She sees its 6 am so she gets up slowly and gets her phone trying to wake up Eddie.

Loren- Hello

Robert- Hello Loren Tate?

Loren- yes, who is this?

Robert- I know it has been quite some time, but this is Detective Robert

Loren- oh hello what can I do for you

Robert- Nothing I have to give you a notice that the young man Cameron is being released today at noon.

Loren's stomach dropped- oh

Robert- You may put up a restraining order against him if you like

Loren- uh I don't know yet if he begins to bother me again ill put one up

Robert- okay have a nice day

Loren- you too

Loren hangs up and puts her phone down. The detective told her that he did drugs so maybe he is back to his normal self. All of sudden memories popped into her head, the warehouse, the mattress, his cold voice on her neck. Loren shivers in disgust, what happens if she sees him again. Loren thoughts were interrupted when a pair of strong arms grabbed her making her jump.

Eddie- im sorry I didn't mean to scare you, who was on the phone?

Loren- That detective from 6 months ago

Eddie- oh what did he want?

Loren- Cam is being released today

Eddie rapped his arms around Loren tighter- its going to be okay, we can put up a restraining order.

Loren- No I already told the detective that don't wanna yet, maybe he changed

Eddie- Lo are you sur-

Loren- the detective said he was being forced to take drugs and he didn't even know it

Eddie- still, maybe he had a plan to get you in the beginning

Loren- and maybe he changed

Eddie- lets not play the maybe game again

Loren sighs- okay and im not going to see him, im just thinking what am I gonna do if he pops up again

Eddie takes Loren hand- We will figure that out when the time comes okay?

Loren nods and gives Eddie a quick peck- I love you

Eddie- I love you more

Loren laughs- that's not possible

Eddie- oh but it is

Loren laughs and goes back to cuddling with Eddie when their was a knock on the door. Eddie and Loren get up and walk to the door and open to find a surprise.

Eddie- Chloe what are you doing here its 6:30 in the morning

Chloe- I wasn't expecting her here at this time

Loren- I live with him

Eddie- yea she actually moves in with me

Chloe- whatever

Eddie- why are you here

Chloe smiles- for this

Chloe grabs Eddie by the collar and pulls him I for a kiss. Right their Loren snapped and pushed Chloe out in the hallway.

Chloe- what the hell

Loren- you just kissed my boyfriend!

Chloe laughs- oh yea

Loren was about to attack her again when Eddie came from behind and holds her back.

Eddie- Leave chloe!

Chloe- okay fine I already got what I wanted

Loren slams the door not caring that Chloe was still standing their. Eddie wipes his mouth with digust.

Eddie- Loren im sorry

Loren- its not you fault

Eddie-yes it is, I don't understand why she is coming back into my life now?

Loren- I don't know and could care less about her

Eddie smiled- same

Chloe was on her way home when she saw someone at her front door. He was wearing a black leather jack and leaning on her door, he was pretty good looking.

Person- Lily told me you have been quite lonesome lately

Chloe- and sending Dylan Boyd will help me?

Dylan laughed- No, but I found out your trying to get back at Eddie Duran

Chloe- im no, im trying to get back at that little teeny bopper

Dylan- oh yea that chick, ill help too

Chloe smirks- really?

Dylan- as long as I spend time with you

Chloe goes in her house- aw arent you such a flirt

Dylan- yup, see ya babe

Chloe went inside, she didn't care that everyone thought she was insane for continuously trying to ruin their life. She would not stop until she got what she wanted, Eddie.

Loren- Eddie what time is it

Eddie got up from watching the movie and looked at his phone- Its 5

Loren- kay

Eddie- so did you like the movie

Loren laughed- what movie, we weren't even watching it

Eddie laughed- oh yea good point

Loren's phone was ringing, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the caller id.

Loren was almost shaking- Hello

Cam- Loren, Im surprised you answered

Loren- yea, me too

Cam- Lo, I know you don't wanna talk to me, but I changed

Loren- Cam, why did you call

Cam- I wanted to apologize for what I heard I did to you, my mind wasn't screwed straight.

Loren turned and saw Eddie sitting on the couch staring at Loren

Loren- I know I heard about the drugs

Cam- yea, I wished I remembered who gave it to me

Loren- What do you remember before the drugs

Cam- it's a little fuzzy, but I remember seeing that model, uhh Chloe?

Loren got a little mad- oh

Cam- yea she wanted to do a plan to get Eddie back and at that time I wanted to help and the rest is all black

Loren- oh thanks Cam, I hope you feel better

Cam- thanks Lo, that means a lot coming from

Loren set the phone down and turned to see Eddie confused.

Eddie- why did Cameron call?

Loren- I think we just found out who drugged Cam

Eddie- Who?

Loren-Chloe

Eddie- What, how

Loren- he told me that she was the last he remembers and she was trying to hatch a plan to get back at me

Eddie- that doesn't mean she did it though, that doesn't sound like Chloe

Loren looked at Eddie in disbelief- wow, you believe her

Eddie- Loren, theirs no proof

Loren- Eddie are you kidding me I just got perfect proof

Eddie- Loren, it just doesn't sound like she would do this

Loren- wow

Eddie- and how could you believe Cam, he did rape you

Loren- he was drugged and didn't even remember raping me!

Eddie-..

Loren- why are defending her Eddie?

Eddie- im not

Loren- No Eddie you are

Before Eddie could talk Loren got her jacket and cell phone and left. She couldn't believe that he was defending her! She got into her car and drove to the café, she just wanted to be alone. When she got their she put on her hat and glasses and sat at a table. She didn't want to be noticed, but someone did notice her.

Person- Loren?

Loren turns and is actually happy to see this person.


	21. Chapter 21

Loren turns and sees Cameron

Loren- hey

Cameron- can I sit?

Loren- oh yea sit

Cameron- whats wrong?

Loren- what do you mean?

Cameron laughed- Lo I have known you since middle school

Loren smiles and sighs- Eddie can be a pain in ass sometimes

Cameron laughed- what did he do

Loren- if you don't mind I don't want to talk about him with you

Cameron- I get it

Loren- so enough about me, tell me how you have been

Cameron and Loren started talking again, laughing and joking acting as friends again. Cameron still had feelings for her, but he never wanted to hurt her again. He was so angry at what he did so now he keeps his feelings in the vault, being friends with her was better then not talking. While Loren and Cameron were talking they didn't know that someone was taking a picture of them and they weren't the paparazzi.

Eddie was at home texting Loren that he is sorry. He felt stupid to defy Loren. Eddie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, he ran to the door hoping it was Loren.

Eddie- Chloe what are you doing back here

Chloe- I wanted to show you proof that your little girlfriend isn't so perfect

Eddie- what are you talking about

Chloe holds up her phone where there is picture of Loren at the Café laughing with Cameron.

Eddie- where did you get this

Chloe- like 20 minutes ago from the café

Eddie- get out

Chloe- what I didn't do anything

Eddie- GET OUT!

Eddie slam the door, he couldn't believe as soon as the going gets tough she goes to Cameron. Eddie got even more mad thinking how she could ever trust Cameron and why she has been gone for 2 hours.

Loren- well this has been fun and im glad your doing better, but I better head home

Cameron- yea haha, thanks. Loren can we ever be friends again?

Loren- Cam, what you did hurt me a lot. Physically and Mentally.

Cam- I know, I am really sorry

Loren- I know I could see it in your eyes. Thank you for being their for me today, bye

Cameron waves- bye

Loren gets in her car and notices its nearly 9 and Eddie has left 50 messages on her phone. She sighs and drives home. She walks in and finds Eddie sitting with his phone in his hand, then he turns and sees Loren.

Eddie looked angry- Where did you go?

Loren- I went to the café why?

Eddie- Loren as soon as we get into fight you run to another guy

Loren- what do you mean?

Eddie gets up- Loren! Don't lie!

Loren- About what!

Eddie puts his phone in her face- this

Loren- where did you get that!

Eddie- it doesn't matter

Loren- of course, Chloe

Eddie- yea she gave it to me

Loren- do you believe everything that comes out of her sick mouth!

Eddie- No, but the proof is right their Loren!

Loren- Eddie I didn't call him, I didn't do anything!

Eddie- why were you talking him

Loren- I was at the café thinking and he came, I let him sit down and all we talked about is how he has been!

Eddie- how could you even look at him for what he did to you!

Loren- it was hard, but he has changed and its not like I want to see him again!

Eddie felt stupid for thinking Loren would ever do something behind his back.

Loren- im sleeping down here tonight

Eddie- Loren, im sorry

Loren- Eddie, how could you believe her over me?

Eddie- I don't know

Loren- okay well do you mind, I want to sleep

Eddie nods and goes upstairs. Loren didn't care that she was still in her clothes, she just got a blanket from the closet and laid on the couch and fell asleep in a couple of minutes. Eddie was standing right in the doorway of their bedroom staring at Loren downstairs. He kept on thinking about how he trusted Chloe over Loren, he hated himself for thinking that. He knew Loren would never lie or hurt him. He loved Loren and he knew she was nothing like Chloe.

Eddie turned and went into the bedroom and just laid in bed looking at the ceiling until 1 am when he heard footsteps. Eddie picks his head and sees Loren.

Loren- sorry I didn't mean to wake you

Eddie- no its okay, I wasn't sleeping anyways

Loren- me too

Eddie- Lo I hate how we ended things tonight

Loren- I know

Eddie- Loren I was so stupid, I cant believe I believed Chloe over you.

Loren- Eddie did you think I cheated on you?

Eddie- I don't know what I was thinking, I was just having thousands of thoughts going through my head

Loren- its okay, but please know that I would never hurt you, ever

Eddie- I know, I love you so much

Loren climbs in the bed with Eddie and cuddles with him- I love you to

Nora and Don woke up to knocking on the door, Nora got up and saw it was 6 in the morning. She wondered who was their, she opens the door and finds Adriana. Adriana was Don's daughter who just got back from college, they weren't expecting her in till noon.

Nora- Adriana!

Adriana- hey Nora, im sorry if I woke you

Nora- aw don't worry about it

Nora lets Adriana in and gets Don. Don comes out and hugs Adriana.

Don- thank you honey for coming

Adriana- its fine, I cant wait to see this wedding

Nora smiles- yea

Adriana- will Loren be coming tonight

Nora- yea as I know of

Adriana smiles, she liked Nora, but Loren always got on her nerves.

Loren gets up first and gets up to change out of her clothes. She gets out of the closet and notices Eddie was out of the bed. She was confused, then she smelled some pancakes and walked down to the kitchen. Their Eddie was actually cookie, she smiled and leaned against the wall. Eddie turns and laughs.

Loren- so you can cook

Eddie smiles- just pancakes and I think I owe you

Loren smiles- well let me taste one and ill let you know

Eddie gets syrup and hands a plate to Loren. Loren gets a fork and tries one, she looks up and laughs- okay were even

Eddie smiles- so what time are we going to Nora's today?

Loren- ugh I forgot

Eddie- still don't like Don do you

Loren- he just doesn't seem right for her

Eddie nods

Loren- I wish Max and her were still together

Eddie- me too, my dad loved her so much, but was scared to fall in love again.

Loren- I know, I don't wanna ruin the dinner, but why don't we invite Max.

Eddie- Lo are you sure

Loren nods- there are ment to be, I want my mom to see that

Eddie- yea, just like me and you

Loren looked up at Eddie's eyes and smiles- just like us

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren, he holds her back with one hand and cups her cheek with the other. Loren puts her hands around his neck while he picked her up. She broke apart to catch her breath, then her phone rang and found a twitter update. She froze then turned around to Eddie.

Loren- Eddie, what did you do after I left

Eddie face paled- what do you mean

Loren put her phone down on the table- this

It showed a picture of Chloe and Eddie kissing, Eddie looked up and saw tears swelling in her eyes.

Eddie- Lo I was angry, I wasn't thinking

Loren got her purse and cell phone- screw you

Eddie got up and ran over- Lo it was a stupid mistake

Loren- Eddie, you were pissed at me for hanging out with Cameron. Why didn't you tell me?

Eddie was nearly crying- I didn't want you mad for no reason

Loren looked at him like he was stupid- Eddie how could this not hurt me in anyways!

Eddie- Lo, please

Loren calmed down a little bit and rubbed her eyes- Eddie this just isn't -

Eddie- Lo please!

Loren- Eddie if you don't want me to leave why did you do it!

Eddie looked down- she kissed me because she thought I would dump you and I guess I was so angry I kissed her back

Loren didn't speak she walked out even with Eddie chasing her, Loren got in her car and drove.

In another car someone was smirking her evil smile, Chloe now had one more thing to do before the plan was complete. She turned on her car and followed Loren's car.

Loren was driving and crying, she couldn't believe Eddie! He thoughts were interrupted by something bumping into her car. She turned around and sees headlights, that's the last thing she sees before everything goes black.

Eddie- Shit! How could I be so dumb!

Their was a knock at the door, he hoped it was Loren.

Eddie- Pops?

Max- Eddie something bad has happened

Eddie- what?

Max- their was a car crash down the road

Eddie suddenly felt like throwing up

Max- Eddie, it was Loren


	22. Chapter 22

**By the way I know the last chapter never mentioned Chloe kissed Eddie, but it happened. **

Eddie has a flashback while he was driving: Eddie runs down stairs and catches up with Chloe and asks her for her to send the pic to him.

Chloe smiles- sure

Eddie was walking away when she grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss, Eddie got his anger out in this kiss. Then he realizes he is not gonna do this to Loren and just ran back upstairs not noticing Chloe taking a camera out of the fern. She laughs and leaves.

Flashback over:

**Here ya go! Hope it wasn't a big issue!**


	23. Chapter 23

Eddie arrives at the hospital and finds Nora and Don, Nora is trying to hold back her tears.

Nora- Eddie! Do you know what happened!

Eddie- no she left my house after a fight and next thing I know it I hear this

Nora hugs Eddie, and then she sees Max. She didn't care about what happened a couple months ago she just ran over and he hugged her tight.

Eddie- is their any news Nora

Nora shakes her head, then Mel runs in.

Mel- Nora! Oh my god I saw what happened on the news!

Nora hugs Mel, and they sit down and hold hands waiting for the Doctor. Everyone waits in the waiting room worried. When the doctor walks in everyone stands up.

Doctor- Well I have good news and bad news

Nora- what is it

Doctor- She has a few broken ribs and a broken leg, and the bad news is she lost her memory.

Nora covered her mouth- can I see her

Doctor nods

Nora runs in and sees Loren sleeping, she walks over and sits in the sit and takes her hand. Loren's eyes flutter open and she smiles a weak smile to her mom.

Loren very weakly- Mom?

Nora smiles and wipes her tears- yes honey, im right here. So is Eddie, Mel, Don, and Max.

Loren looks at her mom confused- who is Eddie and Max

At that moment Eddie felt like his whole world was crashing, Max noticed this and took him into the hallway to talk.

Max- Son calm down

Eddie- Pops she doesn't remember me

Max looked into his son's eyes and felt terrible for him- im sorry

Eddie- Pops I cant do it

Max- what?

Eddie- Live without her in my life

Max- Eddie, spend time with her help her remember

Eddie nods and walks in.

Loren- Mom, where is Cam?

Nora- why do you need him

Loren- well because he is my boyfriend

Eddie right their felt like the world just exploded. Nora turned and saw Eddie, she felt sorry for him.

Nora- Loren, honey Cameron isn't your boyfriend anymore

Loren- what?

Eddie- I am

Loren- oh what, wait I know you

Eddie smiled then Loren said- your Eddie Duran, why are you here visiting me?

Nora- hey guys let's give these guys sometime to talk

Everyone leaves Loren and Eddie alone, and Loren felt so confused.

Eddie sat in Nora's seat- Loren, im your boyfriend

Loren was baffled- your kidding

Eddie- No im not, and your famous and have a manager her name is Kelly. Mine is Jake.

Loren laughed but then winced- your lying

Eddie felt a little hurt about this- no im not lying

Eddie continued telling her about all that has happened the couple months.

Loren- Cameron raped me?

Eddie- well he was drugged to do it

Loren looked a little hurt- oh

Eddie- is any of it coming back to you

Loren- little by little

Eddie- well ill just let you sleep

Loren smiled and closed her eyes, she still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this real? He told her they said love you to each other, but she doesn't remember. Does she love Eddie?

Chloe was looking through the news angrily, she found out Loren was alive and now the cops are looking for the person who did the hit and run. She couldn't believe this!

Nora was talking with Max when Don left to go see Adriana.

Nora- who did this to her

Max- I don't know, my guess though it's the same person who drugged that young man

Nora- oh my god you right, we should tell the police this.

Max- yea come, Eddie will take care of her

Nora looked at Loren's room and walked out with Max.

Loren woke up and saw Eddie was gone and she was kinda relieved. Then the door opened and saw a women and another man with Eddie.

Eddie smiled- Lo, this is my manager jake and your manger Kelly

Loren smiled then a memory came back into her mind:

Kelly- ill be you manager!

Memory ended and Loren looked up at Kelly- I remember you guys

Jake and Kelly smiled from ear to ear, but Eddie felt a little sad that she still didn't remember him. Kelly hugged Loren slowly and said little manager joke and left with Jake and left Loren and Eddie alone.

**3 weeks later**

Loren- oh my god it was Chloe Carter who tried to kill me

Loren had gotten out of the hospital and she doesn't talk to Eddie much. She felt bad for hurting him, but she didn't have those feelings for him that he told her about.

Nora and Mel nod, Mel reads more- she also drugged Cameron and is being send to jail, no bail. Wait theirs one more thing, Loren she killed Eddie's mom.

Loren- oh that's terrible

Mel nods and looks at Nora, they both couldn't believe Loren doesn't remember Eddie still. Nora knew somewhere deep inside her she had that love.

Loren then had a memory of a hill.

Loren- hey guys im gonna go out, and take the news in

Nora- Loren, where?

Loren- I don't know, but don't worry ill be fine

Nora- okay

Loren got in her car and drove to whatever was just in her memory. Loren got their and walked up their and saw someone sitting their, she walked over and saw he was crying.

Loren- Eddie?

Eddie turned- Loren, hey

Loren- hey, I heard

Eddie- yea, I feel so stupid

Loren- for what you didn't do anything

Eddie- I loved her for 2 years, how could I fall for her.

Eddie gets up- well I better go

Right at that second Loren looked over the hill and memories flooded into her head: Eddie- Loren, I love you

Loren- I love you to

Loren came back to reality and turned to see Eddie going in his car. She remembered everything.

Loren ran to Eddie- Eddie!

Eddie stopped and looked at Loren, she ran up and kissed him. Eddie rapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Loren broke the kiss and looked up at Eddie and smiled.

Loren- Like you said, were ment for each other

Eddie hugged her- yes we are, I love you so much

Loren- I love you too

Eddie kissed Loren again, this is their love that will go on, forever.

**Thanks for reading! I wanna write some other different versions of Hollywood heights, please read them! Love you guys! LEDDIE FOREVER!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey just kidding im continuing the story! **

Loren- hey babe, im gonna get lunch with Kelly

Eddie pouted- aw who am I gonna have as my date

Loren kissed his lips- how bout we go out for dinner

Eddie smiled- where?

Loren- my moms house

Eddie laughed

Loren- what I owe her a make up dinner

Eddie- oh yea I forgot, the wedding

Loren- yup, which is in 2 weeks

Eddie- okay, fine

Loren- yay thank you

Loren hugs Eddie- bye love you

Eddie- love you too

Loren gets to the café she used to work at and finds Kelly.

Loren- hey kel

Kelly- hey girl

Loren- so what's this meeting about

Kelly- okay well there is this traditional concert in New York to raise money for cancer research

Loren- oh well if its for charity, I will definitely do it

Kelly- Perfect

Loren- when is it

Kelly- 3 weeks

Loren- okay that's good my mom's wedding is in 2 weeks

Kelly- okay well lets eat

Loren laughs and eats. While she was eating 5 fans asked for her autograph and a picture. After they finished they got up and were about to walk out.

Kelly- oh yea don't forget, this Saturday we have your 1st Album coming out and the signing

Loren- oh yea thanks, im sorry it took nearly 7 months to make it

Kelly- oh don't worry about it, it was totally worth it

Loren laughs- I hope so

Loren hugs Kelly and heads to Max's club to meet Eddie.

Eddie- hey pops

Max- hey son

Eddie- are you okay?

Max- yea why wouldn't I be

Eddie- with Nora's wedding in 2 weeks

Max sighs- she invited me

Eddie- I know

Max- I cant believe I lost her to my doctor

Eddie pats his dad's back- its never too late

Before Max could answer Loren came through the door and kissed Eddie on the cheek.

Loren- hey duran boys

Eddie- hey how was the meeting

Max- ill be upstairs

Loren- wait, Max would you like to come to our family dinner today

Max- uh I don't know, we will see

Loren- okay, but please come

Eddie- okay how was the meeting

Loren smiled- amazing!

Eddie- what happened

Loren- im singing at this charity concert in New york City!

Eddie hugs Loren- wow that is great and right after your album releasing

Loren- yea!

Eddie- okay so tell me, what song are you singing

Loren smile got bigger- I want to see sing "if their was no music" with you

Eddie- uh I don't know I might need to be persuaded

Loren smiled and pulled Eddie in for a passionate kiss.

Eddie- okay I will do it

Loren hugged Eddie- I cant wait

Eddie- so when are we leaving

Loren put up 3 fingers- 3 weeks

Eddie- okay, cant wait

Eddie grabs Loren's hand and walks out of the club, only to be greeted by Tyler.

Eddie- what are you doing here Tyler

Tyler- im not here for you, im here for her

Loren looked at Tyler in disgust- what do you want

Tyler smiled- cute expression

Loren could feel Eddie's hand tense- shut up, just get right to it

Tyler- feisty, I like it

Loren rolled her eyes and pulled Eddie with her to the car.

Tyler yells from behind- you're not gonna even listen to what I have to say!

Loren just ignore him and told Eddie to drive. He loved how Loren stood up for herself now, she was so strong and getter stronger everyday.


	25. Chapter 25

Tyler was at his apartment and sat down on his computer searching stuff about Loren, like her birthday was in a week. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know more about her. Did he have feelings for Loren, well he thought she was gorgeous, a amazing kisser, and her eyes. Tyler didn't want to be a Chloe and try to steal her from Eddie. So all he needed to do was make her fall for him.

Loren and Eddie were at the apartment and laughing.

Eddie- say it

Loren- no I'm not gonna say it

Eddie- Lo you cant tell me this and not do it

Loren laughs

Eddie- say it in a sentence

Loren sighs- can I have another piece of La-sag- na

Eddie laughs

Loren pouts- stop making fun of me

Eddie leans in- im not making fun of you, I think its cute

Loren looks up and smiles- thank you

Eddie kisses her- so what do you want for your birthday

Loren rolls her eyes- nothing, but this

Loren pulls Eddie in for another kiss, Eddie pulls away- so a party?

Loren laughs- fine, but no gifts

Eddie smiles- no promises

Loren points at him- im watching you

Eddie laughs- pervert

Loren playfully hits him- well I got to take a shower, then we will head to over

Eddie- can I join you?

Loren- well whos the pervert now

Eddie laughs and Loren takes his hand and guides him to the bathroom.

After what seemed like 30 minutes, they finally came out laughing. Loren went to dry and straighten her hair and Eddie got dressed and called Max.

Eddie- hey pops

Max- hey son, whats up

Eddie- are you going to the dinner

Max sighs- I don't know if she wants me their

Eddie- Pops she was happy you came to the hospital and Don was their

Max- Eddie, this is their family dinner

Eddie- Loren is the daughter of the bride and Nora said to invite whoever

Max- yea and she invited you and Melissa

Eddie- and you

Max- okay ill try to come

Eddie- thank you pops

Eddie hung up and turned to find Loren, she was wearing light make up and a nice New York top that hung off her shoulder a bit, with black skinny jeans and her hair straightened. She looked breathtaking. Loren laughed a little bit from Eddie's expression.

Eddie- you look beautiful

Loren blushed- thank you

Eddie- so I convinced my dad to come

Loren- really! that's great

Eddie- so, shall we

Loren laughed- we shall

Eddie takes Loren's hand and walks her into the elevator down to the car waiting for them. Loren and Eddie sat next to each other as close as they could be, making she there is no space between them. When they got their, they broke apart and went inside of the Master's mansion. Then Loren remember Adriana, she hasn't seen her since graduation and the proposal. They walk in and Adriana is sitting their with Phil and Mel. Mel got up hugged her best friend.

Mel- hey Lo

Loren- hey

Mel- how is your leg

Loren- better, I can walk now without wincing

Mel laughed- good

Loren- hey Adriana

Adriana rolled her eyes- I cant believe you're my sister now

Loren ignored the smart comment and went to say hi to her mom.

Nora- Loren, Eddie!

Loren- hey mom can I talk to you in private

Nora looks at Don and walks into the kitchen with Loren.

Loren- please don't be mad

Nora looked confused

Loren- I invited Max

Nora sighed- Loren, im not mad

Loren- really

Nora nods- we are friends

Loren- oh okay good

Nora walked back out and sat at the table with everyone. After they finished eating and were getting desert, their was a knock on the door. Eddie got up and answered it.

Eddie- Pops you just missed dinner, but we having desert now

Max- okay

Max walked in and met Nora's eyes, who turned and went back in the kitchen. Max sat down and said hi to Loren and Mel, then Nora came back out with Don.

Don- thank you all for coming, even you Phil

Phil laughed and Nora made her whole speech and thanked everyone in her life. Then she looked at Max and Max smiled, she blushed and finished. Don noticed this and got little angry, did she still have feelings for Max. All of sudden Adriana broke his thoughts.

Adriana got up- me and Phil also have a little thing to say

Phil got up and smiled his charming smiled at Don- Me and Phil are having a baby!

Don froze and Nora smiled trying to hide her shock. Don got up and picked up Phil from his seat and banged him on the wall.

Don- you got her pregnant!

Phil- whoa, whoa, calm down

Don was about to punch him when Nora caught his arm and told him to stop.

Nora- Don! What are you doing!

Don put his arm down and left the room, Phil fixed his collar and sat back down.

Phil- well wasn't this fun

Mel laughed- whatcha gonna tell our parents

Phil eyed Mel- nothing yet

Loren then got up and Eddie joined her outside in the little outdoor area. Max was about to leave when he noticed Nora walking back out.

Max- are you okay?

Nora- im fine, but he just scares me sometimes

Max- it will work out

Nora- maybe I shouldn't of said yes so immediately

Max- are you regretting the wedding

Nora rubbed forehead- I don't know

Max- its never to late to say no

Nora nods- thank you

Max- your welcome

Max gets his coat and hugs Loren and Eddie, he then leaves.

Loren- well at least he came

Eddie nodded- I just wish he just admit his love for her

Loren- yea, im gonna say bye to my mom and then we will leave

Eddie- okay

As Loren walked away, Eddie felt so lucky he had this girl. She was amazing even the first day he laid eyes on her. He knew what he would give her for her birthday.

**By the way I deleted my story " Best Friends Forever?" because I didn't like it. Just to let you all know! Keep Reviewing and reading! Love ya guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

Loren woke up today was the album signing, she was so excited! She got up and ran to the shower and got dressed. Eddie woke up and laughed at how flustered she was, she glared at him which made him laugh more. Eddie got up and showered then got dressed and found Loren on the phone in the living room.

Loren- really 500 people sitting outside of the store!

Kelly- yup and already 10,000 people bought the album on Itunes!

Loren jumped up and down- oh my god really! Im on my way!

Eddie laughed and Loren ran and hugged him- what was that for

Loren- for calling Jake, that day

Eddie smiled- you deserved it

Loren hugged him again and Eddie took her hands- So miss Tate, are you ready

Loren- definitely

Kelly- I told you

Jake- yep you definitely did

Kelly- Jake, Thank you

Jake- for what you did this on your own

Kelly- I know I did, I wanna say thank you for hiring me

Jake smiled, then noticed Eddie and Loren coming in- Eddie!, Loren!

Kelly turned and hugged Loren- sit, we gotta start this before these fans break these doors

Loren sat down right next to the Cds and Eddie went to talk to Jake. The doors open and everyone ran in.

Loren- hi honey whats your name

Fan- Abigail

Loren signed the CD- here you go Abigail

Loren already signed 2,000 autographs and her hand was cramping. Their were no more fans and fans already bought 150 million Itunes albums. They were done and Loren was walking through the back door when she noticed a little girl outside with a CD.

Kelly- Loren we have to go

Loren- wait

Loren ran to the little girl- hi honey, whats wrong

The little girl looked up and she had a huge smile- your Loren Tate

Loren laughed and nods- want me to sign that

She nods and shows her teeth- whats your name

Little girl- Loren

Loren looked up- wow you must be my twin

Loren 2 giggled - my birthday today

Loren1- wow my birthday is next Saturday, happy birthday

Loren hugs the little girl and sings her quick happy birthday song and leaves. Eddie was smiling at Loren while she did this deed, she was so caring. Loren and Eddie were in the car and Loren noticed Eddie staring at her.

Loren-what?

Eddie- that was really sweet

Loren smiled- hey everyone deserves a amazing birthday

Eddie- yeah and that definitely did it

Loren rested her head on Eddie's chest- that means you deserve one to

Loren picked her head- what are you talking about Duran?

Eddie laughed- oh nothing

**1 week later- Loren's Birthday!**

Eddie woke up and noticed Loren still asleep, it was 8 and she usually woke up really early. He walked to her phone and turned off the alarm, then he tiptoed to the kitchen and started making a special breakfast for his Loren. Loren woke up and noticed it was noon, she jumped up and saw Eddie out of the bed. He probably turned off her alarm, she laughed at that. Then she smelled something delicious and walked to the kitchen and found chocolate pancakes and a smiling Eddie.

Loren put her hands on her hips- really?

Eddie laughed- Happy Birthday!

Loren smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss. She then dug into her mountain of pancakes.

Loren- that was amazing

Eddie- good that what I was going for

Loren- so whens my party tonight

Eddie- 8

Loren- cant wait! Since we have all this time together, what should we do?

Eddie leans in- I don't know, tell me

Loren leans and pulls back- tell me whats my birthday present!

Eddie laughed- I thought you didn't want a gift

Loren laughs, then their was a knock at the door. Loren opens it and finds Jeffery.

Loren- hey

Jeffery- Hello miss Tate, I have a ton of gifts from your fans and a special gift from someone unknown

Loren- okay, bring them in and can I see the unknown gift

Jeffery tells the men behind him, who Loren didn't noticed until now, to bring in the gifts and hands the unknown gift to Loren

Jeffery- Happy Birthday, Miss Tate

Loren closes the door- thank you!

Loren turns with the small box and Eddie eyes her- Open it Lo

Loren looks up- are you sure

Eddie nods, Loren unwraps and finds a note. She reads it aloud.

_Dear Miss Loren Tate, _

_Happy Birthday, I love you very much. I know you don't know who this is, but there is something about you when I first met you. I wanted to know you better and protect you, even with that annoying boyfriend you had in the way. We have been through so much, we have been apart for a long time and you forgot about me and our love, but we always found our way back. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. In this box you will find a necklace with a musical note and a key, this necklace belonged to my mother. You remind me of her so much, my farther gave it my mom and now I give it to you. The key I added on the chain to show you that you have the key to my heart._

_I love you and hope the spend the rest of my life with you and I know you are to young for marriage, but right after reading this lookup at me and promise you will marry me one day. _

_Love,_

_Eddie_

Loren took the necklace out of the box and looked up at Eddie in tears.

Loren- I promise

Eddie smiled and picked her up and twirled her around. He stops and Loren kisses Eddie- Thank you so much, this is the best gift ever

Eddie smiles and Loren turns around- can you help me with this

Eddie- of course

Eddie gets the necklace from the box and puts it around Loren's neck. Loren turned and kissed Eddie, he cupped her cheek to deepened the kiss. Eddie picks her up and rests her on the couch, never breaking the kiss. Eddie took the lead and Loren opened her mouth slightly allowing Eddie's tongue in. Everything was getting more and more heated by the second, then their was a knock on the door. Eddie growled and got off of Loren, Loren fixed her messed up hair and opened the door.

Loren- Tyler?

Tyler- Hey Lo

Loren- what do you need?

Tyler- Happy Birthday

Loren was a little surprised that Tyler knew- thanks

Tyler pulled a gift from his back and smiled- Here, this is for you

Eddie rolled his eyes and Loren took the gift and opened it- wow Tyler, thanks

It was a white bracelet with her name encrusted in it- your welcome

Tyler surprised her and hugged her, Eddie was starting to get fidgety on the couch. Loren broke the hug.

Loren- okay well thanks, bye

Tyler- bye

Loren- wait, Tyler why don't you come to my party tonight at MK, Oz is gonna be their

Tyler nods- ill be their

Loren closed the door and turned to Eddie whos arms were crossed.

Loren- what?

Eddie- why did you invite him?


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this chapter took a while, I have been very busy. **

Loren looked at Eddie- he gave me a gift

Eddie- so that means you invite him

Loren sits on the couch next to Eddie- Well it's kinda to thank him

Eddie rolls his eyes- what about the kiss, what happens if he tries it again

Loren- this time im not leaving your side

Eddie holds her hand-I still don't like him

Loren- neither do I, but I was being kind

Eddie smiled and kisses her hand- another thing I love about you

Loren blushes and looks at the bracelet- Loren, you can wear it

Loren looks up and shakes her head- I don't want to

Eddie smiles and kisses her slowly, Loren dropped the bracelet on the ground and moves her hands to Eddie's chest. Eddie pulls Loren closer with one hand and cups her cheek with the other. Eddie open his mouth slightly allowing Loren's tongue access. Eddie picks Loren up without breaking the kiss and carries her to the bedroom. Loren raps her arms around his neck as Eddie started to kiss her neck, she tried to keep it in, but a moan leaves her mouth. Eddie smiles on her neck and pulls off their clothes. Loren laughs in her mind about how great this birthday is.

Mel, Nora, and Max were at MK preparing for Loren's birthday party. Nora kept at looking at the door for Don and Adriana. Then Adriana walked in with Phil.

Nora- Hey Adriana

Adriana- Hi Nora

Nora- where is Don?

Adriana looked confused- He said he was here with you

Nora- well maybe he is on his way

Mel turned to Max- why don't you go comfort her

Max- what?

Mel winks- go get her Papa Max

Max laughs and looks at Nora- Come on you know you want to

Max smiles and sighs and walks over to Nora.

Don zipped up his pants and looked at Ellie, she smiled at him and fixed her skirt.

Ellie- well wasn't that fun

Don fixed himself- yes it was

Ellie- stinks that you getting married next week

Don turns and smiles- doesn't mean we have to stop

Ellie- really

Nora was getting the last balloon up when she saw Don come through the door. She was a little upset, but talking with Max calmed her down a bit. The party was in a hour and Don decided to come now, which just annoyed her. Even Adriana was here helping out and she didn't even like Loren.

Don- Hey honey

Nora-where have you been?

Don- I was at the clinic

Nora- On a Saturday?

Don nods- I needed to finish some paperwork

Nora rolled her eyes- well there is nothing else to do, so just get a drink and sit I guess

Loren just finished curling her hair when someone rapped their arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Eddie- you look beautiful

Loren blushed and turned- you don't look half bad yourself

Eddie rapped his arms around her waist and kisses her, Loren pulls back and laughs.

Loren- I don't want to get carried away, again

Eddie frowns and pouts- aw okay

Loren laughs and walks to the living room. She gets her purse and turns to Eddie who is still pouting. Loren laughs and gives him a quick peck on the lips, she turns and Eddie catches her arm. Eddie pulls her into a passionate kiss. He pulls away making her want more.

Eddie smiles- okay im ready to go

Loren- I hate you

Eddie laughs

Loren walks into the club and it was amazing! All of her close friends and family were their. Eddie smiled from ear to ear at Loren's reaction. Max greeted Loren first, he hugged her and noticed the necklace.

Max- you look beautiful

Loren blushed- thank you

Max- you definitely deserve that necklace, wear it proud

Loren- Thank you, I will

Max walked away feeling a little choked up and Nora and Mel ran up to her and hugged her.

Mel and Nora- Happy Birthday!

Loren laughed- thanks! This looks amazing!

Mel- so do you! I love the necklace!

Loren turned to Eddie- this was my present from Eddie

Mel laughed- nice one Eddie

Eddie- thank you, im gonna go talk to Jake and Pops

Eddie kissed Loren's cheek- okay

Mel- so how is my rock star of a best friend.

Loren laughed- pretty busy

Mel was about to continue when she noticed a handsome man walk in. Loren turned to see what she was looking at and laughed.

Loren- That's Ian

Mel snaps back to reality- What?

Loren laughs again- That's Ian, he is Eddie's best friend

Mel- oh, well he is hot!

Loren- go talk to him, your single now anyways!

Mel- ugh, help

Loren smiles- Melissa Sanders asking me for help! This is the best birthday ever!

Mel- ha ha, are you going to introduce me or not

Loren smiles and nods, she walks over to Ian with Mel trailing from behind.

Nora- Ellie!

Ellie- Nora thank you for inviting me!

Nora- oh your welcome!

Ellie- this is amazing

Nora- thanks it took awhile but we did it!

Ellie- yep and next week you got your wedding!

Nora- yea, cant wait

Ellie- I bet your gonna look amazing

Nora laughs-lets hope nothing goes wrong

Eddie was watching the club for Tyler, he knew Tyler probably has some plan to ruin his relationship with Loren.

Loren- Ian!

Ian- Hey Loren

Loren hugs Ian- this is my friend Mel

Ian notices Mel and shakes her hand, he thought she was beautiful and different.

Ian- hello

Mel fell in love with his accent, she thought it was sexy.

Mel blushes- hey

Loren looks at them both and smirks- okay well im going to look for Eddie, you guys can talk and get to know each other

Loren walks away and looks for Eddie, but instead she finds Tyler.

Loren- Hey Tyler, thanks for coming

Tyler- Thanks for inviting me

Loren smiles- its no problem, I really like your gift.

Tyler rubs his neck- really I didn't think you would of

Loren- no I really did

Tyler smiles and looks into Loren's eyes, her eyes sparkled. Then he noticed Eddie coming from behind.

Eddie kisses Loren a little to passionate for being in public, Loren pulls away and notices Tyler walk away. She gets a little mad at Eddie for doing that.

Loren- Eddie why did you do that?

Eddie- what I cant kiss my girlfriend

Loren- you can, but you know how I feel about that much passion in public. It makes me feel uncomfortable and also Tyler was right their.

Eddie- So

Loren- did you that because I was talking to him?

Eddie sighs- Lo-

Loren- Eddie stop being jealous for god sake!

Eddie put his head down and Loren sighed. She walked away to look for Tyler. She finds him getting a drink and taps his arm. Tyler turns, then turns back.

Loren- im sorry about that Tyler

Tyler- its okay, he is your boyfriend

Loren- yea, still that's not okay that he did in front of you like that

Tyler- Really its fine

Loren- maybe to you, but to me I felt uncomfortable.

Tyler- what do you mean?

Loren- I have no kissing Eddie in public, but like that itkinda made me feel trashy

Tyler chuckles- your not very affectionate in public

Loren shakes her head

Tyler- that isn't bad, he should respect that

Loren- he does, but tonight I don't know what came over him

Loren knew that Eddie was doing this on purpose because of Tyler, but still that's unacceptable. She couldn't believe she was talking about Eddie with Tyler, she wonders what Eddie thinks about this.

Loren- well thanks for listening, but I have to go back to Eddie

Tyler- I understand, bye

Loren didn't expect her to give him hug this time, but she did. Tyler returned it a little surprised. Loren said bye and walked over back to where Max was.

Max- Hey Lo, whats up?

Loren- wheres Eddie?

Max points up to his apartment- look up their

Loren smiles-thanks

Loren walks up the stairs and finds him on the couch looking up at the ceiling. She walks over to and sits right next to him. Eddie picks his head up and turns.

Loren- why are you so jealous?

Eddie- I saw you guys down their you hugged him this time?

Loren- Eddie, he was just listening to my problems and-

Eddie- let me guess Lo you decided to thank him!

Loren- Eddie it was just a talk!

Eddie- what were you talking about with him

Loren- you and that kiss, he said you should of understood that im uncomfortable with that!

Eddie- Lo im sorry about that

Loren- I know you are, but why are you so jealous is what I don't understand

Eddie- He will try to take you away from me!

Loren- Eddie I promised you I will marry you!

Eddie- what happens if that isn't enough!

Loren- Do you like not trust me!

Eddie- I trust its just him I don't trust!

Loren- he isn't the problem Eddie! He is not the one who will ruin our relationship! You will!

Loren was pissed and decided to leave the apartment and go back downstairs. Eddie sat their baffled, he knew Loren was right. He was being so paranoid about Tyler, he was ruining their relationship. When Loren got downstairs she was pushed near the bar and they wheeled out the cake. Eddie walked downstairs, they were starting to sing Happy Birthday. He joined in and saw everyone hug Loren, she took a quick glance up and saw Eddie then looked back down. Eddie felt like such an ass.

Nora hugged Loren then went to the back to get some forks. She walked into a huge make out scene between two people then she noticed who it was.

Nora- DON!

Don got off of Ellie and Nora was tearing up. She threw the forks at Don and ran out, Don chased her.

Don- Nora wait

Nora turned and waited for him then kneed him right in his balls.

Nora- good luck having sex now, you man whore!

Nora got in her car and drove straight home, she felt bad for not saying bye to Loren. She couldn't let Loren see her like this.

The party was pretty much over and Loren hasn't talked to Eddie for the rest of the night. It was 11:30 and everyone has left, it was only Loren, Eddie, and Max. Loren hasn't seen her mom since she blew the candles.

Max- Loren you shouldn't be cleaning its your birthday

Loren laughed- my birthday is over in like 30 minutes

Max- so you shouldn't be cleaning

Loren- you made this place look amazing, I could at least help you clean it

Max smiles- thanks, whats wrong with Eddie?

Loren ignored the question- Do you know where my mom went?

Max-no, I never saw her leave

Loren- me too, I feel bad but can I leave and go to her house and check

Max- sure, ill tell Eddie

Loren nods and runs out, she gets in the car not caring it was Eddie's and drove. She got to the house and walks in, she finds her mom on the couch in tears. She runs over and sits next to her.

Loren- mom! What happened

Nora- Don.

Loren- what did Don do

Nora- I caught him cheating on me with Ellie

Loren- mom im so sorry

Nora- its not your fault im just going to go to bed

Loren- okay, im gonna sleep over tonight okay?

Nora nods- okay

Loren looks at her phone and finds 6 messages from Eddie, she shuts her phone off. She then walks into her room, she felt a little sad when she walked in. The poster of Eddie was still hung up, everything was pretty much the same. She looked through her drawers and found a pair of old pajamas, she slides them on. She then goes in her old bed and falls asleep in a matter of minutes.


	28. Chapter 28

Loren woke up, she looked at the alarm clock and it was 9 am. She walked out of her room and found her mom talking to Max.

Loren- hey Max

Max- good morning Loren

Nora- im going to change and then we will head out

Max nods- okay

Nora leaves the room, she looked better, but you could still tell she had not slept at all.

Loren- thanks for comforting her

Max- it is no problem

Loren looks down- how is Eddie?

Max sighs- he didn't want to talk to me, he seemed mad and sad.

Loren nods- what should I do, he is so jealous about Tyler. I feel like he doesn't trust me.

Max- Loren he does, I think the thought of losing you really hurts him

Loren nods-thanks im going to change, have a nice day

Max- you too

Loren walks into her room and finds some old clothes from her old style. She puts on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She got her old jean jacket and walked out, she got in the car and drove to Kelly's. She walked in and found Jake on the phone and Kelly on her tablet. She chuckled in her mind on how alike they were.

Kelly- Hey Lo

Loren- hey so what are we talking about today

Kelly- okay, I had some ideas for a tour

Loren was nervous- a tour?

Kelly smiled- it's a small east coast tour that's 3 weeks long

Loren calmed down- oh, that might be okay. Any dates set up yet?

Kelly- nope not yet, but we will figure it out soon enough

Loren- okay-

Loren was interrupted by Jake's phone call, Jake looks up at Loren.

Jake- yea she is here….. Okay ill tell her.

Jake closes his phone and turns to Loren- That was Eddie, he needs you home

Loren nods- okay thanks, bye Kel

Kelly- bye!

Loren gets into the car and drives to the penthouse. She doesn't know what she is going to say to Eddie or what he could tell her.

Eddie waited for Loren at his penthouse, he knew that he should be the apologizing, Loren did nothing wrong. He was a little mad when he found out she took the car, but he let that go and gave her some space. He turned immediately as the door knocks, but before he could get to it Loren walked in. She looked amazing, it reminded him of when he first met her.

Loren- hey

Eddie- Loren, im sorry, I was being such a ass. You were right when you said that I was the one ruining our relationship.

Loren- I forgive you, but why do you think I would choose him over you.

Eddie rubbed his neck- I don't know, im so stupid

Loren- I know this sounds harsh, but yes you are

Eddie sits down on the couch- I know, im sorry for ruining your birthday

Loren- you didn't ruin it, that bastard Don did

Eddie chuckled a little when Loren cursed, she never did.

Eddie- Pops told me

Loren nods- well great talking, but I am going to check on my mom

Eddie- Lo, wait

Loren turns- Eddie, im not mad

Eddie- Then why wont you stay

Loren sighs- my mom is my biggest priority right now

Eddie- Loren I know my dad is with her right now. Why don't you want to stay with me?

Loren rubs her forehead- I don't know

Eddie gets up and moves Loren's arms from her face- please stay

Loren looks into his eyes and sees the passion, the emotion, the love. She hated being mad at him, she caresses his face. Eddie pulls her closer to his body, missing her touch. Loren kisses him while caressing his face. Eddie was exploring her mouth with his tongue and Loren moaned. Loren pushed him on the couch while straddling him, Loren could tell he was enjoying this by the familiar hardness in between her legs. Loren smiled on his lips, Eddie broke the kiss for a second to catch his breath. Loren smiled while trying to catch her breath, Eddie picks her up and lays her on the couch with him on top of her. Eddie starts kissing her more taking all of the emotions out on this kiss, Loren moans as Eddie is grinding her and kissing her. Loren knew this wont make it to the bedroom, she feels Eddie pulling her strap down and kissing her shoulder. Loren breaths in deeply, it wasn't even noon and she was already having sex.

Nora just finished cancelling the last arrangements of the wedding and Max was with her the whole time. She was on her way home and she felt a little sad Loren wasn't their, she was probably with Eddie.

Nora- Max?

Max- yes

Nora-would you like to come in I need the company

Max smiles- of course

Nora and Max walk in and sat on the couch. She turned on the tv and watched, she leaned her head on Max's chest and Max rapped his arm around her. Max felt a little bad for feeling happy for what Don did, but he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

Loren and Eddie were laying on the couch with a blanket over them, Loren was exhausted. She was comfortable on the couch in Eddie's arms, but was easily interrupted by a knock at the door. Loren jumped up and ran to the other room to get dressed, Eddie laughed and puts on his boxers and jeans.

Eddie opens the door to find Mel- Hey mel

Mel was smiling from ear to ear when she noticed Loren's clothes on the ground and Eddie shirtless. Eddie scratched his neck and let Mel in who was trying to hide her smile.

Eddie- ill get Lo

Loren walks downstairs and blushes as she looked at the clothes on the ground. Mel smiled and nodded, Loren picked up the clothes and put them in their bedroom.

Mel- nice shirt

Loren- it was the first thing I found

Mel- while you were rushing to get dressed?

Loren- ha ha very funny

Mel laughs- I know right!

Loren- so why are you here

Mel- can I just come over to say hi to my friend

Loren- you could, but when you come over unannounced….

Mel- okay! Remember Ian!

Loren nods- yaaaaaaa

Mel- he asked me over for brunch!

Loren laughed- which is in what, 10 minutes

Mel- crap! I gotta go! Love you!

Loren closes the door- Love you to! Be safe!

Loren turns and still sees Eddie shirtless leaning against the wall.

Eddie- Nice shirt, is that mine?

Loren laughed- yup, so whats for lunch!

Eddie walks towards her seductively and whispers in her ear- how bout you?

Loren- But I had that for breakfast!

Eddie- aw okay

Loren leans in and kisses him, but now a big kiss. It was a good kiss making him want more. Eddie growled at how she left him hanging, making Loren laughs.

Tyler was looking through his contacts until he finally came over Loren's. Tyler got it from her during their time recording the movie. He wanted to call her and invite her out to get something to drink or eat. He was debating in his mind when he should call her, or what he should ask.


	29. Chapter 29

Loren finished lunch and went over to the piano. She started playing a little tune when her phone started ringing, she picked it up and saw Tyler's name. She looked in the kitchen and saw Eddie cleaning. She answered the phone.

Tyler- hey Loren

Loren- hey Tyler, whats up?

Tyler- I was wondering if you wanted to hit up a club tonight. You can bring Eddie and any other friends.

Loren- really what sounds great! What club?

Tyler smiled- 18 and up

Loren smiled- okay, bye Tyler

Tyler hung up and laughed. Loren hung up and smiled at her phone then looked up to find Eddie.

Eddie- Tyler?

Loren nods-he wants to know if we could go the club tonight

Eddie- do you want to?

Loren nods and Eddie sighs- well im not going to let you go alone

Loren frowned after that comment- I wasn't going alone in the first place

Eddie- okay well are you inviting Mel?

Loren shakes her head- she is out with Ian, I don't want to bother them

Eddie was shocked- you have to invite them

Loren- what happens if the date didn't go well and-

Eddie interrupts her- just invite her an ill invite Ian, I don't want it to be just us 3.

Loren nods and dials Mel's number- Hey!

Mel- hey superstar

Loren laughs- stop calling me that

Mel- not happening, so what is this call about I was in the middle of a fun date!

Loren smiles- sorry, but I was wondering if you want to come with me and Eddie to this club.

Mel- OMG yes!

Loren- great, Eddie is inviting Ian and also Tyler is coming

Mel- oh how is Eddie feeling about the idea

Loren sighs- I know he hates it, but he is hiding it better

Mel- nice, well I got to go see ya tonight!

Loren- bye love you!

Mel- love you to!

Loren hangs up and sees Eddie still on the phone laughing. She looks at him and smiles at how he looks like a little boy, talking to his best friend. Eddie hangs up and looks at Loren and smiles.

Eddie- well it seemed they were having a good time

Loren- yea I know, but is he coming

Eddie takes her hands- yup and what about Mel?

Loren nods- we are all set for tonight

Eddie smiles and Loren looked confused- what?

Eddie- I have never seen you dance before, I cant wait to see.

Loren laughs and runs her hand through her hair- I bet you do

Eddie laughs and puts his forehead on hers- I love you so much

Loren looks up through her eyelashes and kisses him- I love you to

Tyler was throwing clothes on the bed looking for the right shirt. He was excited about tonight, he gets to see Loren again! Tyler smiles when he finds his perfect shirt.

Loren finished straightening her hair when the someone knock on the door. She walked over in her heels and open to find Mel and Ian holding hands. She smiled, they were so cute together!

Loren- come in guys, Eddie is just finishing getting dressed.

Ian- ugh that Diva!

Eddie comes out- Whos the Diva!

Ian laughs and hugs his best friend- whats up mate

Eddie- nothing, ya guys ready to go

Loren and Mel nod and the men escort their ladies down to the car driving them to the club. Loren and Eddie were cuddling as Mel and Ian were talking. When they got their, cameras were flashing. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and walked inside with Mel and Ian behind them. Loren found Tyler sitting at a table and hugged him. Eddie cringed a little bit, but lets it go. They sit down and talk a little bit.

Ian- so you guys wanna dance!

Loren smiled at Eddie and takes his hand- now its your chance to see me dance

Eddie smiled and got up with Loren. Ian grabbed Mel's hand and they got on the floor. Tyler sat and watched feeling a little fifth wheel. Loren and Eddie start moving and thinks to himself that she is not half bad. Loren looks at Eddie and turns, she starts to move and grind him. Eddie didn't expect this, but he enjoyed it, she was quite the dancer. Loren was dancing having a good time until she noticed Tyler sitting down alone. She tells Eddie to wait then runs over to him.

Loren- come on were having fun!

Tyler- im not much a dancer

Loren- neither am I!

Tyler laughed- Loren, you were pretty hot on the dance floor before

Loren blushed- thanks, but your dancing to!

Loren grabs his hand and brings him over to the group. She starts to dance and laughs at how stiff Tyler was. She looked at Eddie and then started to help Tyler dance. She grabs his hands and dances to the beat. Tyler spins her and laughs at how easy this was, but then the song ended and slow song came on. Tyler laughed and was releasing Loren's hands so she could dance with Eddie. Loren turns and finds Eddie walking to the bathroom and turns to Tyler.

Loren- shall we?

Tyler smiles- we shall

Loren raps her arms around his neck and Tyler puts his hands on her waist. They slowly dance and Mel was thinking why Loren was doing this. Eddie walks out and sees Loren slow dancing with Tyler, he was angry. Loren saw Eddie and broke apart from Tyler and thanked him. Tyler was happy, he was the slightest bit sad that she went off with Eddie. Loren followed Eddie and then the song changed, Loren saw Eddie find some hooker looking bitch and grabs her and starts grinding. Loren covered her mouth and walked back to Tyler, she was tired of this. She grabs Tyler's hand and starts grinding him, she almost look like a stripper. Tyler was surprised by this, but then noticed what was wrong.

Eddie was pissed, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to Tyler and punched him square in the face.

Tyler- What the fuck!

Loren- Eddie!

Eddie- don't yell at me! You were dancing with him and even knew it would get me mad!

Loren helped Tyler up- he invited me, I danced with him first as a friend! Then the slow song came on and you were in the damn bathroom! I slow dance with him and then you got jealous and danced with some random slut!

Eddie- Then you starting grinding him!

Loren- because you were doing it with that bitch!

Eddie thought to himself why he even did that. He let his bad side take over him and showed his jealousy and now she was more then angry. Mel and Ian just stood their and then Loren got off the floor and grabbed her jacket and left. Tyler stood their with a napkin on his lap. Mel turned to Eddie.

Mel- Eddie what the hell!

Eddie rubs his forehead- I don't know, I am little drunk. Those drinks probably went straight to my head and made me do something stupid.

Mel- she didn't do anything wrong, she was doing a friendly dance, but yours was no friendly dance.

Eddie- I have to go find her

Eddie grabs his leather jacket and rushes out glaring at Tyler.

Tyler- im going home

Ian- yea ill drive you home, Mel

Mel- okay, bye Tyler

Tyler nods and walks out of the club, he felt pissed. He wanted to beat the living shit out of him, but kept it cool for Loren.

Eddie got to the apartment and found Loren in the bedroom packing her suitcases, Eddie felt like throwing up.

Eddie- what are you doing?

Loren turns- I cant keep that promise Eddie, I cant marry you

Eddie felt like crying- No, please don't do this

Loren gets angry- Eddie! Im done! I have given you so many chances and you let a dance get to you!

Eddie- I was drunk and stupid

Loren- you sure as hell were!

Loren's words hurt Eddie, she zipped up her suitcase- im going to get my other things when you are not here.

Eddie- Lo, what does this me

Loren looks up with tears in her eyes- we are done

Eddie started to cry a little bit- Lo no, please. It was stupid I need another chance

Loren wiped her tears away- I gave you enough chances, Eddie were done. You let your jealousy ruin our relationship, have a nice life.

Loren picked up her suitcase and walked out the door not looking back. Eddie crashed on the floor, he then sees the necklace he gave her on the dresser.

Outside the penthouse Loren slides down the wall and buries her face into her hands. She starts crying, she didn't want to hurt Eddie. But Eddie hurt her this time and she is not gonna let him win this time. Loren got up and walked with her suitcase out of the building saying goodbye to Jeffrey. She gets into her car and drives home, yes home.

**Whatcha think! Reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

Loren woke up in her bed and felt a little down. When she came home last night Nora and Max were sleeping on the couch cuddled together. At least one of the Tate's found love. She thought to herself if she hated Eddie or didn't love him anymore. She didn't hate him, and she did still love him. She needed to get over him though, Eddie was to jealous and punching Tyler made no sense. What really made her even more mad was seeing that slut grinding on him, how could he let that happen just because she was slow dancing with Tyler. Then she thought Tyler, how was his lip?

Loren got up and saw her mom and Max had left. They probably didn't even know that she was here. She got dressed and got a text from Kelly- _come to the office at like 10!_

Loren looked at the clock and it was 9:30, as much as she didn't want to she got dressed. Then her phone tweeted and she threw her phone across the room. On the phone was picture of Eddie having sex with a hooker in his apartment. She knew now their was no chance she would get with Eddie after this. She was done. She got her phone on the ground and drove to the office.

Kelly- Oh my god did you see the pictures!

Loren nodded- we broke up last night anyways

Kelly shook her head- no the pics of Eddie in the hospital

Loren's stomach dropped- what

Kelly- Jake went to see him, he was over intoxicated last night. That was probably the reason for that hooker.

Loren nodded- is that the reason why you called me here?

Kelly was little shocked at how Loren was so cold about Eddie being in the hospital she nodded. Loren sighed, she got and felt a little choked up. Kelly got up and rubbed her back, then her phone rang. Loren picked it up and saw Nora's number.

Nora- Loren?

Loren wiped her tears- yea?

Nora- where are you?

Loren- with Kelly

Nora- did you hear what happened with Eddie, why arent you here?

Loren felt a little guilty- we broke up mom

Nora- still honey, you will always love him. Please come, I bet he would need that to get better.

Loren- Mom! He also had sex with a hooker last night!

Nora- Lo he was too intoxicated, he probably doesn't even remember that.

Loren- well I do, I cant see him for now.

Nora- okay, bye honey

Loren hung up and said bye to Kelly and drove to Tyler's. She hadn't heard from him so she wanted to check on him. She knocks and finds a surprise expression on his face.

Tyler- hey Lo, how are you?

Loren walks inside and sits on the couch, Tyler sits right next to her.

Loren- I could be better, but the better question is how are you/

Tyler rubs his lip and laughs- oh don't worry about it is fine

Loren nods- im sorry about that

Tyler- Loren its not you fault you boyfriend a little jealous

Loren- yea well now ex, and this time I don't want to see him ever again

Tyler hugs her-it will get better

Loren- I hope so

Loren turns and looks at Tyler in his eyes, this is the first time she noticed them. They were green and sparkled, then she didn't know what she was doing. Her lips seemed to get closer and closer to his. Then their lips met and from their it got heated. Loren was lightly pulling at his hair as his tongue tangled with hers. Loren pulled away and Tyler saw sad look on her face.

Loren- im sorry I shouldn't of done that

Tyler- no it okay I get it

Loren- no its not I pretty much used you to get over Eddie

Loren gets up and leaves without giving Tyler a chance to answer back. She drove not knowing where to go, she was so mad at herself and Eddie. She pulled over and started banging her hands on the wheel. Why was everything so confusing! She then heard her phone beeping, she looked at it and it was from Nora saying Eddie was awake. She felt a little guilty in her heart, she just kissed his enemy, and she didn't even visit him. She turned her back on, then she thought, he caused more pain to her.

Eddie- Hey Nora, Hey Pops, why does my head hurt so much

Max laughed- you drank to much, you may feel a little nauseous for a while

Eddie- oh I don't remember anything from last night, only the fight with Loren and when she left me

Max saw his son get choked up and grabbed his hand- She will come back

Eddie- Nora, do you know where she is

Nora shakes her head- she was at Kelly's, but I don't know now

Eddie- Nora im so sorry

Nora- can you please tell what happened last night

Eddie explained everything that happened at the club and at the penthouse.

Nora sighed- then you started drinking and you had sex with a hooker

Eddie- what! No I didn't I love Loren with all my being

Nora shows her phone- Now Loren hates me doesn't she

Nora - When I called her this morning she didn't want to come and see you

Eddie's heart felt broken, he turned and looked out the window. Nora and Max left the room to give him time.

Loren was driving for hours now, she didn't even know where she was. It was 5 and looked at the GPS, it said she was in some town called Ojai. She pulled over and got some gas, she got and puts the pump in the car and turns to find a man.

Loren- hello

Man- sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but your Loren Tate

Loren smiled- yep that's me

Man- im Jack, my daughters love you

Loren- aw thanks

Jack- can I have your autograph

Loren- of course

Jack- thank you! By the way nice car

Loren smiled at the car the record label bought her. She walks in the gas station and signs a paper, she takes a quick photo and heads back into her car.

Jack- Thank you!

Loren- your welcome, nice meeting you, goodbye!

Loren got in her car and drove back to LA. She didn't know why, but all she wanted to do was call Nora and ask how Eddie was. Loren loved him, but he can be so stupid sometimes.

Nora and Max were in Eddie's room whispering as he slept.

Max- thank you

Nora- for what?

Max- for staying here

Nora- its no problem, you were their for me

Max smiles- Nora, I love you

Nora looked in Max's eyes and felt like crying- I love you to

They kissed missing each others touch and Eddie was awake wishing Loren was with him. Eddie felt a tear fall down his cheek, he lost his girl. Eddie couldn't fall asleep, Loren was stuck in his mind.

Loren got to the hospital at 9 and she was debating to go in or not. What would she do when she saw Eddie, could she even look at him in the eyes. Loren got out of the car and walked in, she looked for his room. She walked in and found Nora and Max sleeping on the small couch near Eddie's bed. Then she looked at Eddie and could tell he had been crying. Eddie turned and saw a figure in the doorway, then he noticed it was Loren. Loren stood their and looked up, she then turned and left. Eddie wanted to scream for her to stay, but his voice was still very hoarse. He knew tomorrow he was getting out and then he would talk to her. Loren walked out of the hospital and called Kelly.

Kelly- hey Lo?

Loren- im taking a plane to New York City now.


	31. Chapter 31

Kelly- we don't have to leave until the end of the week though

Loren- I know, it is just hard I cant even look at Eddie I need to get out of here

Kelly- okay, ill get you flight for tomorrow morning, sound good?

Loren- thanks,

Kelly- no prob Lo and its perfect time to take a break

Loren- I know, ill see you Friday

Kelly- okay ill text you your hotel

Loren- okay

Loren hung up and leaned against the hospital wall when Nora came outside. Nora ran and gave her a hug.

Nora- honey are you okay?

Loren- yea mom, but I just cant look him in the eye

Nora- I understand, but do you know how much her cried over you

Loren cringes- I know, tomorrow im leaving

Nora- what!

Loren- im going to New York a little early, just to get time alone

Nora- when will you be back?

Loren- next Monday

Nora nods- please be careful

Loren- I will

Nora hugs her daughter and Loren gets in her car and drives home to get packed.

Nora walks back in, Max was reading and Eddie was looking at the ceiling. Eddie looked in Nora's eyes.

Nora- Eddie you were right, that was her

Eddie- what did she say

Nora- are you sure you want to here

Eddie nods and Nora continues- She is going to New York tomorrow morning alone before the charity on Saturday.

Eddie felt hurt- she didn't say goodbye

Nora- she couldn't look at you, bad thoughts came across her mind when she saw you.

Eddie nods- I need to go now and catch her before she goes

Max puts his hand up- Son she needs space

Eddie- I know Loren, Nora she has a tour coming up in the east coast. What happens if she moves their. You wont see her for a whole month or two.

Nora- Eddie as much as I hate thinking that, she is 19 now. She can live their if she wants to.

Eddie stands up- im not letting her go!

Nora looked down, she knew he loved her so much. She looked up at Max and he nodded. Nora went to get the doctor.

Doctor- Mr Duran your stomach was pumped this morning, we cant let you leave till the morning.

Eddie- Shit!

Max- Come son sleep, we will try to catch her before she goes

Eddie- I cant sleep though!

Nora tried calling Loren, but she found a text saying she was boarding now. Nora looked up at Eddie- She left

Eddie turned with wide eyes- What!

Nora- she texted me saying she found an early flight and was boarding now.

Eddie put his head in his hands- im going to New york

Loren sat on the plane looking out the window, she kept on thinking about if she should stay in New York for the next couple months. She did have the tour sometime soon and it would make sense to stay. Loren felt a little pain in her chest to think of never seeing Eddie ever again, but she needed to just get over him.

Loren was just so confused, should she go back to him. What still stuck in her memory was the picture of the hooker in Eddie's bed and him on top of her. She felt like throwing up, that is where they always made love. It hurt her even more thinking about how he was trying to hurt her at the club by dancing with another girl. Loren close her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Eddie woke up bright and early, he was checked out. He told Max and Nora he would go alone and they could come with Kelly. Eddie needed time to be alone with Loren. Before he went to the airport he stopped at his penthouse and picked up the necklace. He looked around the room and felt disgusted in himself, their were a box of condoms on the ground, underwear, and money all over the floor. He ran out and drove to the airport.

Loren got settled into her hotel room, she looked around. Kelly ordered a penthouse and the best part was the big red piano right next to the amazing view. Loren dropped her bags on the couch and went to the piano. She starts playing random notes, then she realizes she starts to play Mars. She smiles a little bit remembering when she first wrote this. She finishes and looks at the beautiful noon sky, she actually forgets about Eddie.

It was 6 when Eddie arrived in New York, then he realized that he hasn't even checked what hotel she was staying in. He gets in a cab and calls Kelly.

Kelly- Jake Madsen's

Eddie- Kel Its me I need to know where Loren is staying

Kelly- Eddie she doesn't want to talk to you, she cant even look at you

Eddie- I know I want to make it right

Kelly sighs- She is in Times Square at the_

Eddie- Thanks

Eddie hangs up and tells the driver where to go. Eddie was nervous, what would Loren say to him. Eddie gets their at 8pm and walks out of the taxi and walks into the hotel. He runs up to counter.

Employee- Hello sir, how may I help you

Eddie- im looking for Loren Tate

Employee- I don't usually give out info about people, but I could tell its for love

Eddie smiles as the Employee tells him she is in the penthouse suit on the top floor. He rides up the elevator and stands in front of the door.

Loren was finishing dinner when their was knock at the door. She was confused and got up, she opened the door and froze. She was about to slam the door shut, but Eddie blocked it with his arm.

Eddie- Lo

Loren- you don't have the right to call me that

Eddie looked hurt- im sorry, we need to talk

Loren- no we don't

Eddie- Loren please

Loren turned and let him in, Eddie closes the door. Loren sits as far away as him as she could. Eddie sits down.

Loren- well I have nothing to say to you so talk

Eddie- Loren im sorry for being an asshole at the club. I don't know why I even had the thought to hurt you back.

Loren- neither do I

Eddie- When you left I was a in wreck and I got drunk, like really drunk that I almost killed myself. I didn't even know what I did until your mom told me the following morning. Loren I cried the whole entire time at the hospital after seeing that picture and not even hearing you visited.

Loren looked down at her hands- I know I saw your face when I cam

Eddie- Loren if I could take everything I did I would, I love you and cant live without you in my life.

Loren closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears- Eddie….

Eddie- Loren I hate myself

Loren- Eddie I accept your apology, but I had a lot of time to think about us and you

Eddie nodded- and?

Loren- We had never had the best of luck in our relationship, I don't think we are meant to be.

Once Eddie heard these words his heart was done for, it was completely shattered.

**Sorry for this, but don't worry their love will find its way back!**


	32. Chapter 32

Loren looked up at Eddie who was looking down trying to hold back his tears and anger against himself. Loren's feelings were scattered, she didn't know if she loved Eddie or not. Maybe time away from him could show her if they really should be together. Ever since she met Eddie, she has barely any good luck. They had many good moments, but it felt like they had more bad moments.

Eddie sniffles- Loren, is this really what you want

Loren nods and feels the tears in her eyes coming, Eddie looked down again and saw the tear fall on the ground.

Eddie- Loren, please I cant go on without you

Loren- Eddie, you hurt me. Badly. I have given you so many chances.

Eddie moves closer to Loren, but she scoots away- Lo I know, but after this we wont have anymore more obstacles.

Loren shakes her head- Eddie their always will be a new obstacle between us

Eddie kneels in front of her- Do you love me anymore?

Loren then felt the tears go down her cheek and shakes her head. She was lying, she still loved him so much. She looked up at Eddie and saw the tears coming into his eyes. Loren knew she shouldn't be with Eddie after what happened, but she still thought about him. Eddie wiped his tears and stood up, Loren wanted to tell him to stay, but that would of course lead to something bigger. She needed to be strong and not let her wall of defense fall. She hated thinking of Eddie hurt, but this is a lesson for him. He should of known better to drink. Eddie turned and took one last glance at her, he knew Loren, she wanted him to stay. She was fighting her heart and following her brain. Loren looked at Eddie walk through the door and fell on the couch, she started crying. Her heart told her yes, but her brain told her to stay away from him.

Eddie's world was crashing, he couldn't believe what had happen in their. Next thing he heard was someone running down the hallway.

Loren realized she isn't in school anymore and right now she is letting the one person she ever truly loved walk out that door. Before she could think about it she ran out the door, looking for Eddie. She finds him about to get in the elevator, she couldn't let him go. Eddie turns and sees Loren standing across the hall.

Loren- you hurt me you know that

Eddie nods- I know and I hate myself

Loren- My heart is still broken, but I need cant think to see you walk away and think everything we have is over.

Eddie nods

Loren- Eddie I still love you so much, but I don't know if im ready to give you another chance yet.

Eddie- Loren I will always love you, im not going anyway.

Loren nods and Eddie walks over to her and hugs her. Loren was about to reject, but it felt good. She broke the hug.

Loren- Come, you can stay in my room

Eddie smiles- thanks

Loren takes Eddie's hand and walked back to the room. Loren showed him the room because she knew they cant sleep in the same bed. Loren walked back through the living room to get a drink and her phone rang. Loren walked over to answer it not knowing was right behind her.

Loren- Hey Tyler

Tyler- Hey how are you feeling

Loren- still a little hurt, but im getting better

Tyler- yea I heard your in New York already

Loren- yea, I needed time alone

Tyler- yea…. Lo can we talk about the kiss?

Loren- Tyler im sorry, but it was a mistake

Tyler- oh okay

Loren- um I have to go and sleep its already 10 here

Tyler hangs up a little pissed at Loren. Loren puts her phone and turns to see Eddie.

Eddie- what was a mistake?

Loren sighed- after I heard about you I went over to Tyler and I almost have sex with him.

Eddie- So you kissed him?

Loren nods

Eddie- so while I was in the hospital crying over you, you decide to have a make out session with Tyler

Loren- Well while I was in bed crying over you, you were fucking a random slut off the streets!

Eddie was taken back by Loren's comment. Loren ran her hand through her hair and walked into her bedroom. Eddie puts his hands in his pocket and walks into his room with his head down. She wasn't to be blamed at all, he was the complete blame.

Nora was with Max on her couch talking about their kids.

Nora- I wonder how they are right now

Max nods- you and me both

Nora- Should I call?

Max- we should just give them some time to talk and its almost midnight down east.

Nora- good point

Max smiles and kisses Nora- I love you so much

Nora smiles and lays her head on his chest- I love you to

Loren woke up and was blinded by the lights of the morning. It was 6 am and Eddie seemed still sleeping. She walked over to her phone and checked for messages, nothing. She walked to the hotel phone and ordered breakfast for her and Eddie. She closed the phone and saw Eddie. He looked like he hadn't slept at all, he was still in his original clothes. Loren then realizes he had nothing when he came.

Loren- did you bring any clothes

Eddie shakes his head and Loren calls someone to bring clothes for Eddie. She knew what size Eddie was and ordered him enough clothes for until Monday.

Eddie- thanks

Loren nods- no problem

Loren wanted to kiss him, but the thought of how he kissed the hooker crossed her mind. She just wanted to feel his skin against hers. Eddie wanted to kiss her so badly, he felt like it has been years since they last touched.

Loren- I ordered breakfast already

Eddie nods- okay

Loren walks near the couch where Eddie was to get her phone, but Eddie stops her.

Eddie- Lo

Loren looks at him and she felt it. Eddie grabs Loren's waist and pulls her in for a kiss. Loren felt a little disgusted, but she didn't want it to stop. Eddie pushes her against the wall and started to really kiss her. Eddie's tongue starting tangling with Loren's. Loren pulled on his hair a little bit while her head moved with Eddie's. Eddie was holding Loren still with his waist and she could feel his erection. Loren pulled away, she couldn't have sex with him yet. Eddie looked at Loren and saw the pain.

Loren- im sorry I cant do this

Eddie- I understand

Loren- Eddie, I cant have sex with you yet

Eddie nods and gets off her- im sorry

Loren- I know, im going to call my mom

Eddie- okay

Loren gets her phone, but doesn't call her mom. She goes into her bedroom and starts thinking. The kiss with Eddie was amazing, but she felt a little disgusted. She just wished everything he did didn't happen. She then got a call from Kelly.

Loren- hey Kel

Kelly- hey hun how are you

Loren sighs- confused

Kelly- yea I get it, how are you and Eddie

Loren outs her hand on her face- I don't know, should I be with him

Kelly- Lo, you guys are a perfect example of destiny. I know he messed up, but he was insanely drunk. Loren he loves you.

Loren- thanks. So when are you coming down tomorrow

Kelly- uh Nora and Max are coming with me, we will probably get to the hotel at like 8ish

Loren- okay ill have dinner ready

Kelly- kay thanks

Loren- bye

Kelly- bye

Loren hangs up and holds her phone in her hands. She looks at the door, she walks out and finds Eddie on the couch eating the omelet. He puts it down and takes a drink and sees Loren staring at him. She walks over to him and straddles him. She puts he hands on his shoulders and kisses him, leaving nothing behind. This kiss was filled with all of her anger and sadness. Eddie pulls away breathless.

Loren- this is your last chance

Eddie smiles making Loren smile and goes back to kissing. She didn't care what her brain was saying and only listened to her heart. Eddie picks her up and brings her to the bedroom, Loren stiffed up, but it quickly vanished when she felt Eddie's skin on hers. This is where she wanted to be, with him.

She sat down in the cold place thinking that she shouldn't be in this place. Then a man came.

Officer- Miss Carter, you are free to go


	33. Chapter 33

Loren woke up really confused, it was 1 am. She just had a dream as if she were Chloe in jail. She got up to get a drink, she walked to the kitchen. She leaned on the counter and thought about the dream. What was the deal with it, hmm it was really random. Her thoughts were interrupted by a big bang from the bedroom. Eddie! She ran across the bedroom to find Eddie having a nightmare and he hit a lamp off the table. She jumped on the bed and started shaking Eddie to wake. Eddie's eyes open with a start, and then he hugs Loren.

Loren- what happened

Eddie let go of her- I had a dream that you died in a car accident like my mom and I was all alone.

Loren saw Eddie choke up and hugs him, he hugs her back. When Loren hugged him she felt him shaking, was the nightmare really that bad.

Loren broke apart- Eddie its okay

Eddie- I thought you had left me again, for good.

Loren- I am right here, okay

Eddie- forever?

Loren looks down at her hands- I cant promise that

Eddie- you are still mad at me

Loren looks up- Eddie im not mad, but it will take me a while to trust you again.

Eddie- I know, I understand

Loren rests her hand on his face- I don't want to leave you again, I want us to get through this and get married one day

Eddie smiles at the thought- I want to, to

Loren smiles and rests a sweet kiss on his lips, Eddie lays down and she rests her head on his chest. Eddie played with her hair until he fell asleep, with Loren in his arms.

Tyler kept thinking to himself of how close he was to having Loren, he kept on having plans going through his mind how to get her. Though he didn't want to be another Chloe Carter, but he didn't care. He loved her and wants her.

Loren woke up, she looked up and saw Eddie's face so close to hers. His arms and legs were rapped around her, giving her no escape route. Loren cared so dearly for Eddie, but why did everything have to get complicated.

Tyler was packing and getting on the first plane to her concert in New York. He wasn't doing his plan just yet, he needed time. Then a better plan came to mind, this shouldn't be a single plan. Tyler needed it to be for sure they wouldn't get back together. He got in his car and drove to visit a "old friend"

Loren and Eddie were having breakfast a little silent, Eddie decided to break the silence.

Eddie- Lo, tell me a story about you

Loren- really are sure, my life is pretty boring.

Eddie- yea, can you tell me why you started music

Loren sighs and sits on the couch, Eddie joins her. She turns to face him.

Loren- okay, the story my mother knows is a funny one. When I was younger I would always get pots lids and bang them around the house. That was the first sign of me being musical.

Eddie smiles- but im guessing that's not the true reason

Loren shakes her head- After my father left and I started going to school I saw all my classmates with their dads and that got me started thinking about my dad. I started writing letters to him about how my day was, what I had for lunch, or what I did.

Eddie- did you send them

Loren- no I didn't, I kept them and they turned into poems. It seemed like about a boy that broke my heart and left, but they were all about my dad.

Eddie- does your mom know

Loren shakes her head- no, I don't really like talking about him around him.

Eddie- She must of not been not so happy when he came back

Loren- nope, but now he is gone and I could care less

Eddie smiles and Loren asks- why did you start music

Eddie- uh I don't know, I guess it just ran in my blood

Loren- I know, but what pushed you to do it

Eddie- I guess I wanted to be just like my parents. They were so great and I had such big shoes to fill in.

Loren nods- I remember my mom playing their CD in the car all the time.

Eddie laugh- yea, I guess though my songs are letters to. To my mom.

Loren- oh yea didn't you dedicate your second album to her

Eddie nods- yea I want her to be remembered

Loren- she will always be

Eddie turns his head towards Loren- Wanna know what I think about everyday of my life

Loren- what?

Eddie- When I noticed you at my concert and grabbed your hand. That was the best day of my life.

Loren smiles thinking about the memory- me too

Eddie- it was like destiny

Loren- funny, Kelly said the same thing

Eddie- Well its true

Loren smiles and kisses Eddie- So what are we doing today

Eddie- sightseeing?

Loren nods- yea sure, lets get changed

Eddie- okay, but I have to take a shower want to join me

Loren laughs and nods- why not

Eddie grabs her hand and walks into the bathroom.

Chloe sits in jail thinking how she ever deserved this, he thoughts were interrupted by someone at her jail cell.

Officer- Miss Carter you are free to go, someone actually could afford your bail

Chloe jumps and hugs the person- Thank you, Thank you


	34. The End!

Tyler was driving Chloe home in his car. He hadn't told her the plan yet.

Chloe hugs Tyler- Thank you tyler!

Tyler- your welcome, but now I need your help

Chloe- Tyler, im done with Loren Tate

Tyler- I don't want to ruin her life, I want her

Chloe- wow, well im not going to obsess over that girl anymore

Tyler- Now you don't want to

Chloe nods- im moving back to Fresno with my mom

Tyler grunts and leaves her, he was on his own. He got in his car and drove to the airport.

Loren finished getting the table ready for Nora, Max, Kelly, and Jake. Eddie was at the piano singing random things making Loren laugh. Loren was happy right here with him, this another one of their good moments. Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door. Loren walks over and opens the door.

Loren- Mom!

Loren hugs her mom and lets everyone in. They all sit at the table and Nora takes Loren into the bedroom to talk.

Nora- so how are you guys?

Loren- im not gonna say perfect, but were trying

Nora- Loren you have no idea how much I wanted to ring his neck when I saw the picture, but I saw in his eyes he would give up his life not to hurt you.

Loren looked down- he is amazing, but we have so many problems. I want to say I will marry him one day, but it is kind of hard to believe.

Nora- its okay there is still so much time to think about marriage

Loren looked up and hugged her mom- I love you

Nora rubs her back- I love you to

Loren and Nora walk out and Loren sits next to Eddie, he looks at her and smiles. Everyone starting eating and laughing talking about tomorrow. Then their was a knock at the door, Loren walked over confused and opened it.

Tyler- hey Lo

Loren- Tyler?

Tyler- can I come in?

Loren- uh I don't think that is a good idea

Eddie gets up- Tyler leave

Tyler- I would, but Loren invited me, not you.

Eddie looked at Loren- I never did that!

Tyler showed Eddie the message- are you sure

Eddie turned back to Loren- Why are you lying!

Everyone got up from the table to see what was going on.

Tyler- im not Loren,

Eddie started getting angry- Get out Tyler!

Tyler laughs- too late for that buddy, I already got in your girl

Loren- What! Hell no!

Eddie punches Tyler in the face, this time Tyler didn't hold back. They were at it, but Jake and Max broke them up.

Tyler- Yup I fucked your damn girlfriend!

Eddie was about to attack again, but Loren went in between- I never had sex with you Tyler, why are you doing this?

Tyler- Because I love you Loren!

Loren looked at Eddie- to bad I love Eddie

Tyler was about to say something, but got interrupted by Loren.

Loren- I swear to god if you are going to try to break us up like Chloe I will be the next to hit you. I love Eddie and only Eddie, when I kissed it was a mistake.

Eddie smiled and Tyler walked out speechless, for once. Loren turned and saw Eddie's expression and smiled. She walked over to him and kissed him so passionate, not caring everyone was in the room. Eddie broke apart and got the necklace from his pocket and puts it on her. Max smiles and hugs Nora, Kelly was almost crying, and Jake was laughing. Loren and Eddie looked at each other and saw the rest of their lives in the person in front of them.

**Sorry I know this was really short! This the end of my first fan fiction! I will be making a sequel to this story, so be ready!**


End file.
